Crazy For You
by Radical Bella
Summary: Emma, a junior at McKinley High, joins Glee Club for one reason, Will Schuester. When a chance comes along to sing with the boy who has held her heart, will she go against everyone who doubts her? What happens when Will starts to develop feelings himself?
1. Chance of a Lifetime

A/N: There are two of us writing this fic for you and we hope you enjoy it as much as we doing writing it! This should be around 8 chapters long so keep an eye out for more.

Emma Pillsbury was 6 years old when she realized her love for singing. She would put on shows and perform for her parents and her brother Ethan to entertain them after dinner on a Friday night. Bouncing around in her Annie themed costumes and singing "Tomorrow" to anyone who would listen, she just loved the attention.

Before every performance for her family or even the whole neighborhood sometimes, her mother would pull back her long, red curls into a soft ponytail and clip a bow in for "good luck". She would enter the makeshift wooden stage her dad had made, always gleaming with excitement and fill the room with her beautiful soprano vocals. Everyone was always in awe of such a delicate, little girl holding such a powerful voice.

That was before everything changed.

Eleven years later, Emma Pillsbury entered McKinley High for another mundane day of school. An oily freshman brushed past her arm with his grungy sneakers and papers haphazardly flying out of his backpack and Emma nearly vomited at the contact. She was a junior at McKinley and had yet to get used to the germs and grime of every other peer in her school.

With a quick swipe of a wet wipe off her shoulder from her backpack, she tossed it into a nearby trashcan and headed for her locker.

"Emma! Emma!" A cheerful petite brunette jogged up to Emma with one too many books in her hands.

"What is it now, Natalie?" Emma turned around, rolling her eyes at her best friend's upbeat attitude on a Monday morning.

"You know how Glee club is putting on their first performance of the year next Saturday!?"

"Yes, what's your point?" Emma asked, growing impatient.

Of course she knew it was next Saturday because she had been dreading the day since Glee coach, Mr. Adams, announced it last week during practice. Emma had developed terrible stage fright once she got into middle school and withdrew to becoming a shy, timid girl with an irrational fear of germs and an even greater fear of rejection.

She had joined the Glee club this year on a whim hoping to get closer to golden boy, Will Schuester. He was the best one in the club and the top scoring forward on the school's state-winning soccer team. He was smart, good-looking, and had a charm and charisma that drew all the girls to him.

Emma had developed a crush on him two summers ago when he started lifeguarding at her neighborhood pool. His family had just moved into a nearby neighborhood and even as a freshman then, he was quite a catch. Emma had hated the pool with all the rowdy kids peeing in the water and the moms who applied too much tanning lotion to their bodies while thumbing through gossip magazines.

But one afternoon, she was forced to take her little sister to the pool while her parents were out of town for her older brother's soccer tournament. Emma walked up to the pool and almost dropped her towel when she saw him.

He was sitting up in his chair with his shades on and she immediately noticed his toned muscles and the tan radiating off of his body. She couldn't help but stare and spent the rest of that summer offering to take her sister to the pool every weekend. They had hardly held a conversation other than a "how are you?" from him but other than that it was always quiet. She was too afraid to approach him so she would just stare at him past her book when he was looking away.

Occasionally, he would bring his perfect girlfriend Terri Griffin around and she always made Emma uncomfortably jealous with her little tan body in a skimpy swimsuit. Every time they snuck a kiss or he'd grab her up and throw her into the pool jokingly, Emma would imagine it was her in his arms…

He had stopped working at her pool this last summer going into their junior year and Emma resulted to finding another way to see him everyday. She was a very talented singer but she had never thought to join Glee club because she wasn't sure she could sing in front of people, let alone her long-time crush. Emma had finally decided to go for it and every time he sung for the group at practice she fell a little harder for him and his voice…

"Emma! God, are you even listening anymore? I told Jacob you had been daydreaming a lot lately and he said germophobic people have tendencies to slip outside of reality to escape their real problems…"

Snapping back into reality, she sighed. Jacob was Natalie's boyfriend who was always trying to psychoanalyze Emma's germophobia since his dad was a psychologist and she could hardly stand his therapy jargon.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about…I'm perfectly normal with a heightened sense of awareness about germs, there is nothing wrong with me. And why are you and Jacob talking about me anyway?"

"That's not important right now! What's important is that Will has taken the lead vocal in the new duet and word around school is that he needs a partner to sing with him in the show."

"Wait…he's doing the duet?" Emma was suddenly surged with excitement at the thought of singing with him before remembering that she can barely talk around him without clamming up.

"Gosh, I don't know Nat… I'm sure Mr. Adams will pick someone who has a stronger voice than me."

"Are you joking right now? You have the strongest voice in the club this year. You don't have to be so modest all the time, Em."

Natalie was in fact pretty accurate with that statement. Emma had the prettiest soprano of any other girl in the club but her shyness allowed other girls to get most of the parts.

It also didn't help that other members messed with her because of her cleanliness and intelligence. Emma was one of the smartest girls in her grade and always had a book in her nose, but she kept her composure when she was picked on. It had only been two months into the year with the Glee club and she had already seen a new, compassionate side of Will. Anytime the girls or even one of the guys would make fun of her flowery tops or called her a "ginger", Will was always defending her and telling everyone to cut it out. Afterwards, he would always just give her a light smile and they would continue practicing.

He was her Prince Charming and everything she wanted, but Emma was a logical person. She just reasoned that they would always only be friends because he was too much out of her league on the social chain with the popular girlfriend and he was only nice to her because he was genuinely a good guy.

"Maybe I'll go for it this time, we'll see. He probably wants to do the duet with Ella or Molly though. They're a lot prettier than me."

"I don't understand why you won't give yourself enough credit. You have clear, porcelain skin that any girl in this school would kill for and you're a size, what—0? You've gotta take a chance on this or why did you even join Glee in the first place?"

Just as Natalie said this, the bell rang signaling the end of classes passing and Emma was about to be late for 5th period Glee.

"Oh gosh! I've got to go if I'm gonna try for that part.."

"Yes, you are going for that part! Now get going!"

Emma turned on her ballet flats, headed towards the Glee room with a new sense of confidence.

_So what if they're prettier or more popular? It's about the vocals anyway…course Will has never heard me sing a solo before. Oh gosh, can I really do this?_

Just as Emma was starting to let her doubting thoughts arise, she was nearing the Glee room when she turned the last corner bumping into someone headed in the same direction.

"Oh—I'm so sorr—Emma? Is that you?"

Emma had bumped into him and fell backwards to the ground. Her head was hung low looking at her hands now feeling heavy with the weight of the germs when she heard his voice.

"Will? I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention and just—"

"Don't even worry about, it was my fault. I was running late and decided to jog it over. Here,"

He smiled down at her and held out his hand.

"Let me help you up."

Emma blushed in her embarrassment and looked at his hand for a moment with slight hesitation before suddenly grabbing it.

"Thanks, Will."

"No problem,"

He pulled her up and Emma's hand tingled with delight from the contact. She had forgotten about the bacteria and dirt that had taken flight under her fingernails as he looked at her. They began walking together in a comfortable silence until Will spoke up.

"Did you hear about the last minute duet Mr. Adams has decided to put into the program?"

"Oh—oh yes, I heard something about that. I heard you got the male part in it already too."

Will grabbed the back of his neck almost looking bashful that she had already known about his role.

"Ah yeah, that was just luck. With Roger still in Peru with his parents it really doesn't leave a ton of male competition for now."

"Oh don't be silly, you're definitely the best singer we have in there."

She hadn't meant to say it quite like that but she certainly believed it.

"Well thanks, Em."

Her heart skipped a beat at his nickname for her. She liked it. A lot.

"Are—are you, well do you have anyone in mind for the girl part?"

"I have no clue, if it's up to me I'm—I'm not sure who I'd pick. We have some really great singers in there."

"Oh… yeah, we really do." Emma was unsure what to say now; he probably had his eye on another girl to sing with him.

"Are you…well, um, were you thinking about going for the part?"

Emma laughed nervously, "I—I don't know, I mean a lot of people will be there…"

Will noticed her big brown eyes growing wider as she thought about the crowds of people who would be at the show.

"Don't even worry about the people, you uh, should—you should go for it if we do a singoff."

And with that, he winked at her before they entered into the Glee room for afternoon practice.

Emma almost grabbed the door handle without a wet wipe in her dreamy state. _Almost._

Read & Review! Pretty please!

We'll give you virtual cupcakes, smiles and more chapters :)


	2. Let's Duet

Thank you to those who reviewed, we REALLY appreciate it! The chapters are getting longer, hope you don't mind ;)

Glee practice had begun and Mr. Adams gathered the club together in a semi-circle. Will took a seat next to Emma and she already felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok everyone, I'm sure you've all heard by now that I have decided to implement a duet into our show next Saturday. I know it's a little impromptu, but all of you need to work on your solo performances more."

Everyone _had _heard about the duet and the room was riddling with nerves. Since it was the first show of the year, they had to come out really strong.

"Now, we've already decided Will is going to take the lead vocal for the guys, but he needs a strong leading lady. This is a little unconventional, but Will… I have let you decide whom you would like to sing with. I'll tell you now, the song I have chosen is one of romantic tones and I would like for you to sing with someone _you_ will feel comfortable performing with in the duet. Now, you don't have to decide right now but we need to know by tomorrow."

All eyes were on Will as he smiled at the chance of a romantic duet with one of the pretty girls in Glee club and gladly accepted the challenge. He looked around and all of the girls were batting their eyes at him.

"Thanks for this honor, Mr. Adams. I'm psyched about the show!"

"That's wonderful, Will. I trust you will choose someone fitting for the lead. Which brings me to my next point… Emma,"

Emma had been so distracted by Will and the chance at maybe him choosing her when she snapped out of it.

"Uh—wh—what do you need Mr. Adams?" She replied nervously now that all eyes had moved from Will to her.

"I don't mean to single you out, but out of the 9 girls in Glee you're the only that Will hasn't had the chance to hear sing since you've just joined us this year and if you'd like the chance to sing now and go for the spot you are more than welcome."

Emma gasped audibly. She couldn't believe the predicament she was in now. She hated singing in front of anyone on her own and now she was called on the spot to sing for the whole club. Not to mention Will was sitting right next to her and she could barely breathe. But if she didn't sing, she may never get the chance again and Will wouldn't pick someone who was to frightened to sing for only 18 people…

Mr. Adams looked at her expectantly, hoping she would sing for the class. She had to try out for the club at the beginning of the year and he knew of the talent she held.

She couldn't even bear to look up at the class as she stammered something out quietly.

"What did you say, Emma?" Mr. Adams questioned, hoping she said yes.

"Yeah, speak up ya ginger pygmy!" yelled Patrick Campbell, a well-known jock on the basketball team.

"Shut the hell up Campbell, let her talk." Will shouted back at him as everyone started laughing.

Emma mentally slapped herself for ever joining Glee club. These people would never accept her and Will only felt sorry for her. But she finally she found her voice.

"I uh, I don't think I should sing today Mr. Adams… I—I'm just getting over the flu and my, uh my throat's…still, um pretty sore."

She couldn't do it. She didn't want to make an even bigger fool of herself.

Mr. Adams was disappointed at the declined offer, but somewhere inside he understood why she really couldn't sing. He didn't blame her for not wanting to perform in front of a room full of critics.

"Well, that's quite alright Emma. Anyway, we are going to start practicing the main number tomorrow so you guys get a day off. Will, you need to be thinking of a girl to choose for the role and let me know tomorrow."

"No problem, I'm on it."

And with that, everyone headed out of the room buzzing with laughter while Patrick's girlfriend, Sarah, imitated Emma's stammering behavior and joked that she probably couldn't sing worth a damn anyway.

Emma finally got up from her seat after everyone filed out and stalked out of the room headed towards her car just hoping to hold back the tears until she reached it.

"Hey! Em!"

She's caught off guard but suddenly enjoys the feeling of his hand on her arm as he grabs her to get her attention. Will pulls his arm back and she can feel the warmth still there.

"Um listen, would you walk with me to my car? I, uh, I wanted to talk you."

Before she can even dignify a response he continues as he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her out into the hallway.

"Mr. Adams was wrong,"

"Wha—wrong about what?"

"I…well, I have heard you sing before."

"When? Where? I..I think you're mistaking me for someone else…" She continued walking with him gaining a sudden interest in the tiles and not his piercing green eyes.

Will quickly looked down at the floor embarrassed and let out a small chuckle.

"Do you remember the week before school, you know, when you were up here trying out for the club and I was headed to pre-season practice?"

_Emma clearly remembers this day because it was the most nerve-wracking day of her life. She hadn't sung for someone other than her family in a very long time._

_She was wringing her hands in anticipation outside the auditorium when she heard the sound of cleats clacking in the hallway and they were coming towards her. Emma hoped it wasn't her brother coming to make her even more nervous right before she went in._

_It wasn't._

"_Whoa, hey Emma, what are you doing here? You know school isn't for another week right?" _

_Emma let a small laugh escape her lips even with her nerves. He always knew how to make her laugh._

"_No, I—I'm actually, well I'm trying out for the Glee club."_

"_Really?" He looked at her with eager eyes._

"_Um, yes. Well you know, you guys took Regional's last year and I just—just thought it would be something fun to try. I used to sing when I was a little girl."_

"_I never knew that about you."_

_Just as she was about to reply, the door swung open._

"_Emma, you ready?"_

"_I guess so, Mr. Adams."_

_Will looked between the two and then whispered into Emma's ear "knock 'em dead" before walking away._

_She felt a little dazed as his warm breath tickled her ear but quickly regained composure. She needed to nail this audition._

_Emma had chosen a piece from the musical Les Mis titled, "On My Own"._

_She got on stage and suddenly the empty auditorium was filled with a lovely sound._

_**And now I'm all alone again, no where to go no one to turn to,**_

_**without a hope without a friend without a face to say hello too.**_

_**And now the night is near,**_

_**And I can make believe he's here.**_

_After Emma had gone inside, Will had been reluctant to walk away without hearing her audition now. His curiosity got the best of him and he waited around for a few minutes but he didn't hear anything and began to walk away when suddenly he heard it. He turned back and scooted close to the door to get a better peek._

_**Sometimes I walk alone at night**_

_**When everybody else is sleeping**_

_**I think of him and then I'm happy**_

_**With the company I'm keeping**_

_**The city goes to bed**_

_**And I can live inside my head.**_

_**On my own**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**_

_**All alone, I walk with him till morning**_

_**Without him**_

_**I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**_

_**And he has found me**_

_Will was completely mesmerized at her voice. He had no idea she had such an amazing talent of singing, but he wondered why she had never tried out before. He knew she was shy but there was no trace of fear in her voice on that stage. Will was awestruck and almost forgot about soccer practice._

"_Shit, I'm gonna be late now."_

_He quickly ran off not wanting to be seen by Emma and pushed out the doors heading towards the fields. _

"_Schuester, where the hell have you been? You're 15 minutes late. That's not like you at all!"_

_Will couldn't wipe the smug grin off of his face from hearing Emma sing. He had felt privileged to hear such a voice. _

"_Are you listening!? C'mon, I told you to get on that line and start your 5 laps, you know the drill…"_

"_Sorry, coach, won't happen again."_

_And Will began jogging his warm-up laps with one thing in mind._

"_God, Emma is so talented and… her voice, it's just angelic… I sure hope she makes it."_

Will admitted to Emma that he had stayed back that day to listen, but he left out the part about being ripped a new one at practice and not being able to forget about her perfect voice.

"Oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed now. I'm really not that great, but I thought I'd try-out for fun."

"Don't be ridiculous, Emma, you…well, you just sounded good when I heard you."

To Will, it was quite the understatement but he was nervous about telling her what he really thought of her voice.

"Anyway, since I have in fact heard you sing…well, I was wondering if you would maybe be interested in doing the duet with me? I mean, you don't have to, it's cool, but I just thought—"

"Oh wow, I don't know about that. Why—um why me?"

Emma wanted to ask why he would put his reputation on the line by choosing someone who wasn't pretty or popular for a romantic song and hoped it wasn't some sort of a joke. She dwelled on the thought that maybe… just maybe, he had some feelings for her too.

"Well, I mean, I've already had the chance to do a duet with every girl in the club you know? It's only fair I give you a chance to sing with me too, right?"

"Oh, umm yeah, you're right about that I guess. I had…forgotten."

It wasn't the answer Emma had been hoping for but she figured it was her chance to spend time with Will and maybe he would see that she wasn't really the freak that people pinned her to be.

"Then I guess I'll do it with you…the duet, that is. Not the…doing 'it', the duet that we were assigned—"

"—Emma, I got it, I got it," he had to let out a grin at her adorable babbling.

"I'm really excited about this. We're gonna do awesome together. Do you want to come to my house tonight to begin practicing? I've got the sheet music in my bag."

"Uh—yes that sounds…really nice. See you tonight…" Emma turned and headed towards her car at a brisk pace fully aware of her flushed face. She couldn't help but stammer out things like "doing it" when he was around.

Will watched her retreating figure and wished he hadn't tried to play it so cool with her. The truth was, he wanted to do a duet with her because not only was she the best singer but he had started to develop some genuine feelings for Emma. He thought back to the very first time Emma Pillsbury came into his life.

_It was only two summers ago when he first laid eyes on her through his classic aviator shades. He had just moved into the neighborhood a mile away and landed a job as a lifeguard in the neighborhood pool. He liked the job because it was easy and he could bring his new girlfriend around to have a little fun when things got slow._

_It was his second week on the job when she walked in with her beach bag and towel holding, what he assumed was, her little sister's hand. He thought he caught her staring at him but couldn't be sure as she walked over to one of the chairs and placed her bag down._

_He continued watching her knowing she couldn't tell if he was looking behind the shades. It was an excellent investment on his part. _

_Looking away for a moment to check the kids he quickly glanced back as she reached to slowly pull off her floral sundress. Will involuntarily licked his lips at what he saw. Underneath, she was wearing a two-piece bright yellow bikini and he felt guilty for staring at her body. She was thin but curvy in all the right places. He couldn't help but watch as she pulled her hair out of a loose ponytail and teased her long, red curls. Will's mouth dropped open when she lay down on her stomach and began to discreetly untie her bikini strings to work on her backside tan. _

_She was pale with cute freckles everywhere but her skin looked so creamy and smooth. He adjusted himself forgetting about the blonde, tanned girl who would be on her way in 10 minutes. Cursing himself for calling Terri so soon, but she was a year older and not to mention really pretty... But he wouldn't have minded this view today at all._

_He'd only approached her a couple times that summer with short conversations and the following summer he took the same job. He rationalized that it was the money and the easy workload and had nothing to do with the gorgeous redhead that he would stare at when she was lost in her books. It didn't help that when he had gotten closer to seeing her, her beautiful doe eyes and soft smile always shook him up. His sophomore year, he had gained a lot of popularity from being so successful with soccer and Glee and this last summer he ended up working for Terri's dad at the local car lot with a lot higher wages. He missed seeing Emma everyday, but…he figured it wasn't right to be staring at her with a girlfriend anymore anyway._

Six o' clock rolled around before Will knew it and Emma was at his doorstep right on time.

He smiled brightly at her noticing she had changed into a flirty, white skirt with a purple tank top showing off her freckled shoulders.

"Hey Em, come on in! We can practice in the new studio my dad built last summer in the basement."

They passed Will's mom who smiled at Emma and he led her down the stairs.

Emma was shocked that Will lived in such a large home with a studio. He was always so nonchalant about his family's wealth around their peers. Just another reason for him to be out of her league… "and the list just keeps on growing", she thought.

"Ok, Em. The song is "Crazy For You", but I thought we could do a couple warm-ups before we begin. I really think you should sing a solo first to get use to singing on your own around people."

"Oh…um, well I don't really have anything prepared—"

"—You've got to stop worrying about what other people think, Emma. You have a very powerful voice, I know you do. Just use it. You have so much potential, but it's only potential until you give it a shot and challenge yourself to be more."

"Well, I suppose you're right Will, I'm sorry I get so nervous…"

"Don't apologize at all, I understand. I really do. I get stage fright before performances too, but you just have to forget about that and remember your gift within. Just put your heart into your performances and that's all you need. The rest will follow."

Emma was surprised to see this side of Will come out. He was being so sweet and patient with her. She decided she needed to do this not only for herself but for Will. She had to be strong for this duet.

"Alright, Will. I'll try a solo first. I—I just want to thank you… for doing this. I know I'm kind of weird about germs and don't necessarily fit in with everyone, but I really appreciate you being patient with me."

Will couldn't believe how well this was going with Emma already. She moved towards the mic and began to sing the song "Hopelessly Devoted".

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken, _

_my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know, _

_there's just no gettin' over you _

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around _

_and wait for you _

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else _

_for me to do… I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

_But now there's nowhere to hide, _

_since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head, _

_hopelessly devoted to you _

_Hopelessly devoted to you…_

He sat there in awe like he had the first time he heard he sing and his jaw slowly dropped at the confidence and beauty he watched radiate off of her as she continued the song. He noticed she didn't make one movement though as she sang. Her hands wrung together and she only swayed a bit. They had to perform a few choreographed moves within their song and Will wasn't sure she going to be able to do that part as easily.

"Em… that, that was beautiful. Honestly, you have to sing more for the club. You're one of the best singers I've heard in all the years of Glee. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit."

Emma blushed deeply at this compliment from Will. She was so glad he hadn't run for the hills after hearing her sing…

"—But.. you know we have to dance some in this duet too right? Which requires more than a little swaying…" He joked lightly, but she knew he was serious. They were going to have to dance…and sing… in front of tons of people. She started to sweat and her eyes grew bigger at the thought of so many people staring at her. Will sensing her discomfort had an idea.

"Emma, Emma, you'll be fine. Listen, here's something we could try if you think it will help… I, well, um, here…"

Will put on a new song and walked closer approaching Emma.

"Wait—what are you doing?" She felt excitement at the thought of him close to her but put up her hands instinctively anyway.

"Em, you just have to trust me. We're going to sing 'American Boy', it's just a fun song to loosen us up and—here,"

Will pulled her hands down so he could move closer and closed the gap between their bodies placing his hands delicately on her hips and started to sway with her as he began to sing…

_Just another one champion sound, _

_Me and Estelle about to get down _

_Who the hottest in the world right now _

_Just touched down in London town. _

As they swayed together, Emma began to loosen up and couldn't believe Will Schuester had his hands on her hips right now… not to mention she couldn't stop smiling as he attempted to touch on his rapping skills. He really was a golden boy.

_Bet they give me a pound. _

_Tell them put the money in my hand right now. _

_Tell the promoter we need more seats, _

_We just sold out all the floor seats…_

She sucked in a deep breath, shaking away all of her nerves and even found the boldness to place her hands over his still on her hips as she began to sing along.

_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day. _

_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA. _

_I really want to… come kick it with you. _

_You'll be my American Boy. _

_He said Hey Sister. _

_It's really really nice to meet ya. _

_I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type. _

_I like the way he's speaking, his confidence is peaking. _

_Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath it. _

Emma blushed at the words she was saying to him now, he must have not thought this song through very well because she could see his cheeks turning a bit pink now too.

_And no I ain't been to MIA _

_I heard that Cali never rains and New York's wide awake.. _

_But first let's see the west end. _

_I'll show you to my bedroom, _

_I'm likin' this American Boy... American Boy_

They continued on both smiling wildly at one another and enjoying the closeness and the heat they were sharing. Towards the end of the song, Will pulled away and moved behind her grabbing her hips again and lightly pulled her from side to side. Emma was glad he couldn't see her face as she was showing pure thrill at the contact and the way he was slowly grinding against her. She moved to cover his hands with hers again as they danced. Will hadn't intended to be so close but she had become hard to resist with this new air of confidence in her that he saw.

He also couldn't help but notice Emma's germophobia had slowly dissipated as they danced and he held her close in his arms feeling privileged that she had opened up to him.

As the song came to an end he took in the smell of her strawberry shampoo and some kind of lavender lotion floating around him. He reveled in the fragrant smells and her hair lightly touching his face as she pulled away and turned to face him.

Emma knew her face was still flushed but she was growing more comfortable with him after dancing together. It really had proven to loosen her up in performing. She had even felt him stepping closer behind her as the song came to a close…

"So, ready to start on that song?"

He caught his breath and swallowed.

"Let's duet."

Thanks for reading!

Please review and receive virtual hugs and smiles from us in return.


	3. The Nail and the Hammer

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Also is anyone spotting the Glee references in these chapters? ;) Be looking for more in this one.

It was a Friday afternoon on the McKinley High football field as the Cheerios were practicing formations for the game that night. With the Glee show only a week away, everyone was buzzing about it.

"So what's the deal with Will choosing that germ freak as his partner in the duet?" asked Halee Himes, a Cheerio known for her short skirts and bitchy attitude. "Not getting enough loving from you now?"

Kendra, Terri's little sister who had just joined the Cheerios as a freshmen this year piped up. "Oh shut up, Halee, clearly he just feels sorry for her. Isn't that right, Terri?"

"Well obviously, Will is getting plenty from me…I may be President of the Celibacy Club but that doesn't mean we don't fool around. Last week at my house, we were making out and I let him put his hands on my...well you what I'm all talking about…"

"But over the shirt, right?" asked Julia Walker, one of Terri's best friends also in the Celibacy Club who was a Senior too.

Terri didn't have time to answer back as Coach Peters blew her whistle and waltzed up to them.

"Do you girls think this is bimbo social hour? Because we didn't become National Champions last year by gossiping about fatties and sluts during formation practice! You wanna bitch about your sad little lives and how your boyfriends dump you because you won't go to third base or talk about those outcasts and uglies that could make a worst dressed list any given day of the week, you do it after MY practice. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Coach Peters," they all sighed in frustrations at their dictator coach who had nothing better to do than come up with ways to make their lives miserable.

As Coach Peters walked back to her podium to yell at them more, Terri quickly whispered, "Nope, I let his hands cup 'em under the shirt this time girls…" and they all joined in laughter together.

Terri forced a smile as she remembered back on that day she grabbed his hand and pushed it under her low-cut blouse.

_They had been making out pretty heavy when Will told her he had to get home for dinner and got up from the couch. Terri pulled him back down to her and moved so she was straddling on top of him._

"_Whoa, what are you doing baby?"_

"_Nothing, Will… just thought we could try something new tonight." She pulled his hands up so they settled on her ass._

"_But…I-I mean I'm pleased you want to do this, but…why now?"_

_Oh Will, always a gentlemen... Terri was a little uncomfortable with the idea of moving forward physically, but the other day she had watched as his eyes moved to Emma walking past them in the hallway as they were kissing. Ever since she joined that damn Glee club it was like his head was in the clouds. _

"_Will, I just, I mean we've been together for 2 years now and well—it's not like we're having sex…"_

_As she said this, Terri took Will's hand off her backside and pulled it up under her shirt resting it on the side of her stomach._

_Will was only a high school, hormone-raging boy and as Terri started to grind against him he couldn't stop himself and they started making out again._

"_Just do it, Will… it's fine, I know you want to…" she whispered in between kisses as he hesitantly pushed his hands further up her sides and moved to cup her breasts. He audibly groaned into their kiss and Terri knew she had done what she needed to do in order to keep her trophy boyfriend around longer. She would put out enough to keep his eyes on her and therefore keeping her popular reputation alive._

After practice all of the girls headed out of the locker room and Kendra scurried behind Terri headed to her new Range Rover.

"So…is there really something going on between Will and that girl or what?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kendra…Will is mine."

"I—I know that, sis, but what did he say when you confronted him about it?"

She had finally asked him about Emma yesterday after Kendra saw Emma leaving his house on Monday night and then when he blew her off on Wednesday to see her again.

"He just told me that they're practicing together and that's all that is going on, ok? She's disgusting and weird…just drop it Kendra."

"Ok…sorry. I just—nevermind."

"What is it now?" Terri was growing very frustrated with her little sister.

"Well, you know how I mentioned that she left his house on Monday? I…I saw them afterschool on Tuesday leaving the auditorium too…they seemed pretty chummy."

Terri had not known about this encounter.

"What the heck is going on here…he's been with her every night this week then?! She's obviously trying to build up her reputation with him. What could you possibly still be talking about with that boy…he's not that interesting honestly,"

Terri chuckled to herself, she had liked Will when she first met him back when she was sophomore but as time passed it was clear they had completely different passions in life and she never understood why he cared about the outcasts so much. But even as a junior, he was one of the most popular guys in school. After Ethan Pillsbury got injured in the playoffs, Will had taken his spot as the top forward for the team and Ethan hadn't won his spot back since. Will was cute and she'd bat her lashes and act like she cared about the outcasts herself to keep him. They were gonna be Winter King and Queen this year now that he was a junior making them eligible.

"Well, whatever she's doing…it's working because they can't seriously need that much practice. Did he say anything else about her?"

"Ugh, just a bunch of crap about how she's sweet and down-to-earth and that he thinks we could be good friends and I should give her a chance."

"Friends??" Kendra began to laugh at the thought of that one.

"God, I know. I'll do that when I decide to commit social suicide… The things he says sometimes are just so ridiculous. If he wasn't so popular I'd go for Pillsbury's brother in a heartbeat. You know, he didn't even hesitate to grab me up last summer when Will was on vacation with his family…"

"What? You didn't tell me you two hooked up!"

"Yeah, this past summer those times when Will left town for soccer and vacations…I would get really bored so I started calling Ethan. He seemed pretty eager and we ended up making out the first time we got together. He even let me go down on him by the end of the summer. And NO ONE needs to know about any of this, got it? If Will finds out, I'll have no shot at getting the royal crown and I definitely won't be the president of the Celibacy Club anymore."

"I—I won't, I promise."

As they pulled up into the Griffin driveway Terri had got a text from Ethan.

Kendra took one look at the big grin on her face and knew.

"Oh my god, you guys are still sexting?"

"Yeah, get out of the car. He wants to meet up now."

Kendra huffed in annoyance. Her sister was hardly ever home, and now she understood why. Something in her mind clicked and she turned around, facing Terri with a devious smile.

"You know... I bet Ethan would do anything to get back at Schuester and if he knew his little sister was talking to him well I'm sure the buffoon would jump at the chance to screw that up. Maybe he can provide us with some assistance, I think he'll do just about anything to get his spot back."

The two now shared similar smiles of deviance. They had a brilliant plan.

Terri drove to Hunterwood Park like she had almost every week since the school year began two months ago. Ethan was already parked waiting in his Ford Explorer. He flashed her a smile as she pulled up next to him.

"Hello beautiful, did you enjoy my sexts today?"

"I sure did, baby."

She opened the passenger door to get in when he stopped her.

"Nah, just climb in the back. That's where I'm headed anyway," and with a playful wink he walked to the other side and opened the backseat door for her.

"What a gentlemen you are, Ethan."

"Shit, more of a gentlemen than that tool Schuester I'm sure."

She climbed in the back and laughed at his vulgarity. Will hardly ever cussed and never around her, he was sweet but…she needed something more.

"Enough talk about him…" Terri demanded and he agreed taking her in his arms and pushing her down onto the seat as he moved on top of her.

They made out for the next fifteen minutes until Ethan grabbed the back of her bra strap. He'd already taken off her shirt as she had done to his too.

"Whoa—what are you doing?"

"It looks like I'm talking off your bra, is there a problem?"

"Well no, it's just…are we going to…?"

"—Have sex? Actually I'd love to show you how a real man can handle a girl like you but you're still with Schuester and frankly, it's starting to piss me off."

"Ethan, we've talked about this before…"

"Yeah, yeah you want to be the Winterball Queen, I've heard it before."

"And you'll keep hearing it until you quit bothering to ask me to break up with him."

"Well why couldn't you just go with me? What? You don't think I'm as popular as Mr. Golden Boy?"

Terri let out a deep sigh, she hated when he got insecure about the never ending battle with Will. Will was the more popular one, clearly more likeable, but Ethan had a wild side and she needed a little wild in her life. She knew she had to heal his ego.

"Don't be silly, you are clearly one of the most popular boys in school…otherwise, would I be doing this?"

And Terri used all her weight to flip him over so she was on top and sat up reaching for her bra straps. She unclipped the straps but held onto the bra not revealing anything yet.

"Now—if you promise to stop bugging about this Will thing then I'll let you take a look at what's underneath… you know the rules of this relationship. I'm staying with Will long enough to get that crown because we're the golden couple. Afterwards, we'll be together and he can go screw around with your dimwitted sister."

"Wait—what about Emmie?"

"Oh I didn't tell you?" he was playing right into her hands. "Yeah, apparently they've been hanging out quite a bit."

Terri was so pleased with how well things were going and she hadn't even had to take off her bra yet.

"What the hell is his vendetta! First my position on the field and now my little sister…what a prick."

"Well, you know, if we can split them up then that's good for the both of us…"

"Yeah, yeah, what—what are you thinking we should do?"

"Do you have anything on Emma? Any kind of dirt on her?"

"She does really hate germs a lot ever since—"

Terri rolled her eyes. For someone so good looking he was not very bright.

"—Hello dipshit, everyone knows that already."

"No, no, I know that. I'm saying she hates germs because of me. When we were little, our parents took us to some smelly dairy farm because Emmie begged them to take us and before we were about to leave she kept pestering me to take a picture of her with one of the cows so I pushed her into some cow shit. Ever since that day she's been afraid of germs and one other thing…"

Terri looked at him expectantly, "well what??" she snapped at him.

Ethan looked up with big eyes and rubbed his hands together.

"Not before you let me see more, you didn't think I was that dumb did you?"

"Well you have your moments.." she whispered under her breath.

"Let me see 'em…"

Terri reluctantly released her lacey black bra and Ethan pulled her down to him and began immediately sucking and licking. He moved his hands and grabbed her ass. She could feel his erection growing stronger again.

"Alright, alright. Tell me…what's the other thing?"

"Dairy. Emmie can't handle milk, yogurt, any of it. You give her a whiff of that stuff or spill anything diary-related on her and she'll just die. Now let's get back to what we came here for…"

Ethan reached for her panties underneath her cheerios skirt as Terri began forming a plan…

Later that night after Terri and Ethan had finished up, Terri had her plan all figured out and now she just needed backup.

Twenty minutes later, all the junior and senior Cheerios along with Kendra had pulled up to Yates Community Center where Ethan said Emma usually was at on Friday evenings.

Emma always came in on Fridays as part of a mentoring program. She would spend all afternoon and late into the evening hanging out with children who didn't have the best home lives. It gave Emma a sense of purpose and she knew when she was older she wanted to do a career that helped people.

It was already 7 o clock and Emma needed to get home or she knew her parents would start to worry about her. She waved goodbye to the kids, put on her purple pea coat, slid her beret back over her curls, and hastily grabbed for her Purell walking out the double doors. She didn't like to use the Purell around the kids because she didn't want them to be offended.

Emma knew what it was like to have someone think you were gross or weird and she never wanted any of them to feel that way because of her own problems.

As she got closer to her old Honda Civic, she found a group of Cheerios standing near it. Emma started to grow very uncomfortable.

"Uhh… hi—guys, what can—what can I do… for you?"

Terri stepped to the front of the group and flashed a fake grin.

"You know, just thought things have been a little weird with Will lately… would you know anything about that?"

Emma had started to sweat and her eyes were growing even wider than normal. She kept a safe distance from the Cheerios, not sure of what they were going to do to her now.

"I—I really don't know why he would be acting that way. May—maybe he's nervous about the show next weekend?"

They laughed together like a group of evil hyenas.

"Hmm.. you know I don't think that's it because he's been performing for years and he's never acted strange before. In fact, if I know my boyfriend…and believe me, I do…I'd say he thrives off of performing. He just loves to sing, dance, and you know, he even likes to act too."

"A—Act?"

"Yeah, like this thing…you know this thing where he goes and hangs out with you and pretends to actually care about you? That's all been a little show of his. He'll come over to my house and we'll just laugh about all the idiotic things you tell him."

Emma wasn't sure what to believe right now. She knew Will, well she thought did, but…was he really just using her? Maybe Terri was just making this all up. Either way, Emma was starting to lose her voice and she felt the tears brimming at her eyes.

"That—that's not true, Will is a good guy. He…he wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh really? Then where did I get this?"

Terri held up a pair of white lacey underwear and Emma's mouth dropped open as she mortified. It was all coming together now…

_Emma had always carried around an entire set of extra clothes in her bag in case of any messy emergencies. _

_This was a secret that Emma kept close to the chest. She didn't want people to have more reasons to call her an outcast. Earlier that week, after a rehearsal practice was over, Will was leading her out of the basement when suddenly Emma slipped on a cord and went tumbling to the ground. Will tried to stop her but the momentum of her bags pulled him down on top of her._

_They shared a laugh together after realizing they were both alright but neither moved to get up. _

_Will was looking into her big brown eyes and Emma was gazing back into his. She felt flushed at the weight of his body on top of hers and involuntarily licked her lips. At this movement, Will was quickly out of his daze and realized if he didn't get off of her soon, with the nearness of their bodies it was about to get very awkward for him._

_He pushed himself off the ground and took Emma's hand pulling her up as well when she dropped her bookbag coming up and the contents spilled out._

"_Oh god, I'm so sorry…"_

_Emma was apologizing for what both of their eyes had fell upon as she reached down to stuff it into her bag with a full facial blush now._

_She had an extra pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a white lacey bra with a pair of matching panties laid out before them._

_Will just stood with his mouth open for a moment. There was something so sexy about such a guarded person like Emma Pillsbury owning a pair of skimpy lacey underwear and he knew this image would not get out of his head now. He knew she was feeling terribly embarrassed though and tried to crack a joke to break the tension._

"_Whoa there Em, you planning on staying somewhere fun tonight?"_

_It was a bad joke, but he didn't really know where else his brain could go right now._

_She laughed nervously and stood up, finally facing him._

"_Actually…well, I—I never, I mean, I haven't ever been with anyone…in fact, I've never been kissed."_

_Will just fell a little harder for this sweet, beautiful redhead looking at him with such embarrassment. _

"_You have no idea how—"_

_Oh god, he almost slipped and told her how beautiful she was…that wouldn't go well with his girlfriend._

"—_No idea how what?"_

"_Um…how…well, how many people actually haven't kissed before. It's—it's actually quite common I hear."_

_She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better. He was so good to her…she thought._

"What…where did you get that? Those…"

"—are yours? I know. Will threw them at my face the other day and told me you've never even been kissed!"

Terri had actually retrieved a pair of panties from Ethan that he said Emma always had in her bookbag. As for the kiss, she was just hoping that she had gotten that part right. Emma was one of those book nerds, and Terri knew it would take more than a few words to get her to believe.

She knew she had guessed right when the tears started to fall down Emma's face. She had finally broke her.

Emma couldn't even speak…she couldn't think…why would he do this to her? She was so dumb for ever thinking he could even be friends with her. All those songs, all those moments, and secrets and goals they had shared over the past few days were just…lies.

Emma pushed past the Cheerios with tears heavily streaming down her face as she couldn't hold them back any longer. Before she got into her car she heard them calling over her shoulder…

"Stay away from her boyfriend, Emma. Don't humiliate yourself anymore than you already have!" yelled Kendra.

Terri had to put the nail in the coffin.

"Yeah sweetie, you're just a little nail and I'm the hammer. I will crush you. Just crawl back to the hole you came from."

With that last remark, Emma slammed her door and sped off to get as far away from them as possible.

A/N: Be prepared for a slight throwdown between Will and Emma next chapter, we hope you like angst.

Review! Review! Lovess you all.


	4. Are You Ready, Cinderella?

**A/N: Wow! We are so grateful for all of you giving this HS story a chance and leaving us loving reviews. Here is chapter 4 early just because we received such great feedback!**

**This is our longest chapter yet, and it's full of Will/Emma throughout so enjoy!**

*

Over the weekend, Emma stayed in her room bawling her eyes out. She hated her life now. At least before when she just had her best friend she was somewhat content and had kept the crush on Will at bay. Her life was safe, easy, and contained. But now…everything was ruined. He had just been using her and the heartache was more than Emma could handle. She knew she shouldn't have let herself believe things would change for her.

On Sunday, she slept in until noon and her eyes had grown swollen from so many tears. She was headed downstairs for lunch with her parents when her phone buzzed with a text.

Emma sighed, knowing it was probably Natalie wanting to hang out. She just didn't have the energy in her to go out today but she flipped open her phone anyway.

_Hey em, it's Will. I got your number from Jacob. I hope I'm not bothering you, but would you wanna hang out today?_

As hard as she tried to ignore it, Emma wanted to reply. She didn't want to believe what he had really done. But then how could Terri have her underwear…and know about her secrets…no. Oh goodness, ok she would reply… but she would be strong.

_I don't feel like practicing today._

Sent. Emma hadn't even set it down when it buzzed again.

_Oh, well yeah, I was actually wondering if you just wanted to go out for lunch?_

What is he doing? This joke is just too cruel. Emma was getting angry now.

_I'm busy._

She felt satisfied with her replies, there would be no more taking advantage of her.

_Oh, ok. Um sorry for bothering you, have a good rest of the weekend._

Emma was completely confused. He seemed so genuine, god, he really must pride himself on this acting thing…

*

Across town, Will felt ridiculous. What was going on with Emma? Does she always text that way or…she seemed almost…angry.

Will's thoughts jogged back to the last time they had talked. It was only two days ago on Friday right after Glee practice let out and they walked out together like they had done the whole week.

_He had just cracked some joke on Mr. Adams and Emma laughed along like she always did. He loved making her laugh and seeing that bright smile that came out when she relaxed around him. _

"_So, any big plans for the weekend?"_

_Emma's eyes widened at his question. Nobody ever cared enough to ask her about the weekend, except Natalie of course._

"_Um…nothing really. Just working on the Community Center tonight and then—"_

"—_you work at the community center? That's a pretty rough part of town Em."_

_Will noticed how protective that may have sounded but he was starting to not care about playing it cool with her anymore… Emma noticed too and let out a small laugh._

"_It's not like we're in downtown Detroit, Will. Besides, I've been going there every Friday since 8__th__ grade."_

"_What do you there?"_

"_I just…well, I'm a volunteer actually. I go there to work with the kids who come from broken homes and talk to them about their problems. I can't really give advice, but most of the time listening to them is enough. They don't get that at home."_

"_So every Friday you just…like hang out with them? Why would you give up your Fridays for that?"_

_Emma's eyes lit up at his questions. He seemed so interested in her life and she loved the feeling of that._

"_Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I don't really have that many friends. I know what it's like to be surrounded by people who don't listen to you and…and I want to be there for those kids. They have a lot of love to give if you just allow them time to open up. It's all about trust with them."_

_He couldn't believe what a selfless person Emma was. He loved hearing all the little things about her life, and it made him only want to know her more. Will had always thought she was a captivating person and certainly an attractive girl with an unconventional beauty but he found what was in her heart was truly…mesmerizing._

"_Emma, what do you want to do…you know, after high school?"_

"_Oh gosh, well—you know, I—I think I really want a job where I can help people, especially teens. I want to be able to use the experiences I've given to show them that…that life isn't about the status or …or just being beautiful…not every girl can have the perfect looks. It's bigger than that. So—I'm looking into maybe being a school counselor or…you know, something like that."_

"_Really? That's—that's so inspiring.._."

_After a few moments, Emma glanced up at him realizing they had reached her car. Will had been staring down at her and averted his eyes when she caught him. She blushed and looked down trying to break the silence._

"_Umm, well I guess, I'll see you Monday then?"_

"_Oh, um, yeah—I guess so. Oh, and Em," he hesitated but he wanted her to know he listened, that he cared._

"…_if you ever, you know, need someone to help you… with the kids at the Center, just—you should give me a call. I'm a good listener."_

_Emma let out a sheepish grin and met his gaze._

"_Thank you," and then she was gone._

Will spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Emma. What had he said that made her so angry all of the sudden? He resigned to just thinking she had a bad day and didn't want to go out. He had those days too. They'd be alright come Monday…

*

Monday morning was a nightmare for Emma. She had purple hued bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept much, which she hadn't. This wasn't going to get her down though. She put foundation under her eyes and applied extra eye makeup that made her large eyes really pop. Normally wearing her hair down in messy curls, she combed it back into a loose ponytail and put on skinny jeans, her only low-cut coral top she owned which still held a bow, pulled a black cardigan over it for a little modesty and looked at herself in the mirror. Today…today she was not going to be humiliated by Will anymore. She was going to be strong.

Fortunately, Emma only had Glee with Will so she avoided his routes all day where they usually passed each other. She was still emotional though, and by 3rd period she had smudged at her eye make-up and felt it was beginning to become a loss cause.

Will was on his way to Glee and had gotten into a gloomy mood. He hadn't seen Emma all day and he usually caught her by now. He figured maybe she was just sick…which started to worry him even more. Not just because the show was that Saturday but he wondered if he should stop by her house and see how she was feeling. Maybe he'd surprise her with some soup or something like that.

Just as he swung open the door, he saw her sitting on the opposite side of the room from where she normally sat which was next to him. She looked...different today. He noticed she had put on dressier clothes and looked radiant from behind.

He walked up to her cheerfully glad to see her and pulled her shoulder to face him.

"Heyyy em!—oh—"

He was stunned when she flipped around to face him. Her eyes were sunken in and it looked like she had been crying all day.

"What happ—"

Emma recoiled from Will and pushed his hand off her shoulder getting up to walk away.

"Emma, what's going on?"

"Leave me alone, Will."

Just as he followed her to the other side of the room, Mr. Adams walked in with the remaining two members of Glee and he knew he'd have to talk to her after practice.

"Let's get started people, we've got a big week ahead of us!"

Will took a deep breath to calm down. He was so frustrated with everything right now. All through practice, Emma looked around everywhere in the room but at Will. He kept trying to get her attention but she acted as if he wasn't even in the room.

Practice finally ended around 4:30 and Emma shot up out of her chair to leave when he pulled at her arm.

Not facing him, Emma just stopped.

"Just let me go…I—I need to leave."

Emma was biting back the tears and Will could sense the shakiness in her voice.

"Please talk to me, Em. Just tell me what I did wrong?" He pleaded with her, his voice starting to fault with vulnerability.

Still looking at the door in front of her, Emma sighed.

"Don't call me Em…my name is Emma. And for the last time, leave me ALONE!"

He finally let her arm go and Emma opened the classroom door only to walk forward and slam it on him.

*

The next day at school, Will was determined to make things right with Emma. He had no idea why she was so upset with him and all he could think about was the coldness in her eyes that he'd never seen before as she shoved his arm off of her yesterday. In fact, he had never seen Emma angry at all. Through all of the bullying and insults people threw at her, she didn't get angry with them. And she had never flinched at his touch or seemed to be bothered that he called her 'Em' until now.

Will was even more confused when Mr. Adams announced Emma was out sick on Tuesday. He had to talk to her as soon as she came back. Without Emma in his day, everything had grown dull and annoying. He couldn't focus on his impending Chemistry test or Calculus homework at all. There was so much on his plate and all he could wrap his brain around was getting Emma to talk. He flipped his phone open that night contemplating texting her when it buzzed. His heart flipped and he quickly looked at it.

He sighed in disappointment. Terri.

*

The next day, Emma had decided to come to school. She needed to tell Mr. Adams that she was going to quit Glee after the show on Saturday. She wanted to just quit before the show but…it wasn't fair to any of the members even if all of them treated her badly anyway. She was better than that and she would rise above it.

She resorted back to her usual look of a pink flowered babydoll blouse with jeans but had decided to comb her hair through and set it in big loose curls and snapped some hair up in a light yellow barrette. Emma was realizing that just because people expected her to dress homely or poor like a typical outcast, didn't mean she should stoop to their level. The kids at the community center had taught her that lesson.

Emma still skipped the normal routes where she spotted Will and when Glee came she had planned on avoiding his eyes again. The other day he would not let up, and Emma started to feel guilty for being so cold when she remembered that it was all just fake anyway and he didn't care about her.

Glee practice ran later than usual and ended just under 5 o clock. Will was not letting her run from him anymore. He was relieved to see her back in school and kept thinking how pretty she looked today in her cute barrette tucking back her hair.

The group was dismissed and just like Monday, Emma headed quickly for the door but Will was right on her trail. As soon as everyone cleared out and they were the only two left in the hallway he jogged ahead and grabbed her arm.

"Emma, you HAVE to talk to me…c'mon please…"

She kept walking and he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly moved both of his arms up around her waist and picked her up taking her into the nearest classroom and shut the door.

He dropped her down as soon as they were inside the classroom and she hastily turned around to face him in anger. She was at a lost for words when she released their proximity. He was only inches from her face and she inhaled a small scent of his cologne.

"Will! Wh—What are you doing!?" she huffed in frustration.

He didn't move and she didn't either waiting for his response. He looked down for a moment and couldn't focus with her perfectly rounded eyes so close to him staring him down.

She tapped her foot impatiently then quickly thrust her arms at his chest to push him out of the way so she could leave when he refocused and grabbed her wrists.

"No, what the hell are YOU doing? You keep blowing me off and we have a duet in 3 days!"

Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"The duet…that's all you care about huh? Just one more girl you can cross off your list of people you've sung with? Have you added me to the list of girls you've swooned as well?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me…"

"No, YOU'VE got to be kidding…when you said you were happy to be singing with a beautiful girl was that also part of the act?"

Will dropped her wrists and grabbed the back of his neck in confusion. What the hell is she talking about? Act? He couldn't even say anything. Emma moved from the doorway into the classroom and sat down not wanting to face Will as a stray tear fell from her face.

"You know…for once in my life, when I was around you…I—I had stopped thinking about what other people were saying behind my back, I didn't care that I was being dubbed some germ freak. I had finally gained some…some courage and confidence to step out of my shell when all of it was just…an act. Just a form of entertainment for you and all of your friends."

He moved closer taking a seat next to her.

"Emma, none of this is an act." He moved to put his hand on her knee and she jerked away. He apologized quickly but was surprised when she stayed seated looking down at the floor.

"What's brought this up all of the sudden?"

She sniffled back as the tears started to come again and let out a bitter laugh, "like you don't already know? Terri and her string of Cheerios cornered me on Friday at the Center where I'm sure you informed her that I'd be. Not only was I cornered but humiliated by the both of you."

Will couldn't believe this…that little manipulating—

"What did she do, Emma?"

"Quit playing dumb ok…I—I trusted y—you. I don't ever let people into my life and…I even told you my secret about the extra pair of clothes…a—and about the kiss thing. How foolish of me to th—think that you were my friend.." Emma was barely speaking above a whisper now as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "How foolish of me to think that maybe, just maybe I found somewhere that I belonged."

Will was tearing up inside. He couldn't believe Terri would do this to Emma and make up all these lies…but even worse, he couldn't handle seeing Emma cry and knowing he was the cause of it all.

He scooted his chair close to Emma's and hesitantly reached his index finger out pulling up her chin mentally pleading with her to look at him. When she didn't push him away and met his gaze, he moved closer slowly touching her cheek to wipe away all the tears that had fallen on his behalf. Emma's eyes fluttered shut and her lips slightly parted at the touch of his skin on her face. She breathed out a heavy exhale that she had been holding in. He watched her go weak at his touch and had a sudden urge to feel his her soft pink lips on his but he waited patiently for eyes to open.

After a few moments, he moved his hands away and she opened her eyes to see his laced with concern, compassion, and…something else she couldn't identify.

"Do you really not know what was going on? I want the truth, Will…"

"Em—sorry, Emma…I—I had no idea that Terri was doing any of this. I'm so angry with her for taking advantage of someone like you."

"—Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Emma had gotten up again and Will cursed himself for such bad word choice.

"No, no, I—I just meant…someone so, so delicate and—and sweet like you. Your little problem with germs is actually really cute."

She looked at him with a moment of forgiveness and couldn't believe he could turn her heartache to happiness in an instant with his words.

His words.

That's what had gotten him into trouble in the first place…She just couldn't deal with this right now.

"Will…I—I believe you, ok. But this," she motioned her hands between the two of them, "it's…it's just too much. It'd just be better if we weren't friends and then I won't be getting in anyone's way."

She said this with a tone of finality and turned her back on him to leave when he said it,

"Are you ready, Cinderella?" He swallowed hoping to get the response he wanted.

Emma stopped, frozen in her tracks. Her mind instantly flew back to a time about three weeks ago before all of this duet business began…

_Will had just walked through the East wing of the school holding Terri's hand laughing with her when he saw Emma sitting on a bench near the double doors staring at the torrential downpour outside. It was after school and Glee had ended an hour ago but Will had come back for a fundraising meeting for soccer and Terri and him were supposed to go get dinner afterwards. _

_He stopped when he saw Emma and told Terri to go on ahead to the car and he'd meet up with her in a few minutes. She huffed and argued a bit but ended up walking away. _

_Emma was quite oblivious to him as she continued staring outside, with what Will noticed, a look of anxiety and fear in her eyes. He sat down next to her and looked ahead as well._

"_Are you…ok?"_

"_Um…yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just…waiting."_

"_Well—what are you waiting on? Do you need a ride?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then, what's the problem?"_

_Emma finally turned at met his eyes._

"_I—I forgot my umbrella today. And…the mud and—and the rain…it's all just too," she sucked in a deep breathe, "too much to handle. I'm waiting for the rain to stop and the mud to at least dry a little."_

"—_That could takes hours, you know?"_

"_I…I'm aware. But, I can't. I can't handle messes, especially…. mud." She shuddered at the thought of mud because it held a striking resemblance to cow manure._

"_Ahh, I see." He smiled at her adorable quirk and the cute lisp she made when she said 'messes.'_

_Will stood up and moved in front of her view of outside. _

"_What're you—"_

_He handed her an umbrella, "Here, take it."_

_Emma looked it over, seemed clean enough from Will, so she grabbed it._

"_Now, get up."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just trust me, c'mon, get up."_

_Emma stood up and with one fluid motion he leaned down and cradled her into his arms. She flailed in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck for support._

_She's speechless. Her heart is racing and their faces are only 3 or 4 inches apart. Will licks his lips, smiles, and starts walking towards the door._

_He's by the handle and looks down at her freckled complexion with tenderness. Moving in he smelt the scent of strawberries and whispered into her ear, "Now… are you ready, Cinderella?" His warm breath on the back of her ear sent chills up her spine… her, Cinderella? Emma was in love…_

_It was the moment he realized she was someone he wanted to get closer to. Every minute spent with her was new and exciting, and he craved more._

She slowly turned around to face Will still sitting in the chair with his hands on his face over his lap looking at her like they were reminiscing over their first kiss or something. Emma realized in that moment…he wasn't just a friend to her. He was more than that. And she had never allowed someone to touch her the way he does…she couldn't let that go so easily. After all, he was a lot to lose.

"I'm sorry for blowing you off, really. I guess I just…I figured it made more sense that this was all a joke."

"Why would this be a joke to me, Em—god, I mean Emma…sorry, it's a habit."

Emma gave him a small smile. "It's ok if you call me Em, Will. I guess it's hard to believe a popular, talented, good looking guy like you would want to hang out with…me." She let more slip than intended, but there was no point in taking it back now.

He grinned at all the things she thought of him…he wanted to share what he really thought about her, soon.

"I don't care about what other people think, Em. I just like spending time with you. And…since we're a couple days behind…would you maybe want to come to my house right now for practice?"

Emma was giddy that he wanted to spend time with her. But, she knew that Terri and her cheerios were still going to be keeping a watchful eye.

"I—I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, we could—"

"—And don't worry about Terri and her string of friends, I'll take care of that later, ok?"

"Ok…but, maybe not today. How about…tomorrow? We could go to my house instead?"

Will thought that was a great idea and was curious to see her home and see what her parents were like, but he wanted time with her now. The time spent apart from her had made him realize just how important she was in his life…

"I—I understand… I guess I was just hoping I could maybe get some help on my Calculus test too. You know we've got that big test tomorrow that I'm pretty worried about…"

He wasn't _that _worried about the test. And he felt a little bad lying to get Emma to spend time with him but he knew her willingness to help and he needed to hear her voice and listen to her laugh again.

Emma did have their Calculus test down and figured the least she could was help after ignoring him for a few days. She smiled at him and waved her arm to come along.

"Sure Will…let's get out of here."

*

Emma was nervous about letting Will come to her house. It wasn't anything like his huge home across town in Brookstone, but it was cute and cozy nonetheless.

She got out of her car and Will followed behind taking in the site of her home. It was smaller but it looked like a less expensive home out of a Southern Living catalog. The shutters were all painted a vibrant red and the house was white. It had one of those wraparound porches from the vintage-style homes and a big Oak tree with a swinging bench hanging down and swaying in the wind.

They walked inside and were immediately greeted by Emma's mother.

"Oh, Emmie! It's about time you got here! We were starting to worry—who…who's this?"

Will was delighted with Emma's mother who looked like a typical Southern women. She shared Emma's wide eyes but had brown hair instead and was about Emma's height and similar petite frame. He loved that her family called her, Emmie. He was also glad her parents weren't bitter over Will taking Ethan's old spot on the field while he was out with his injury last year.

"Momma, this is Will Schuester...he's the one I'm singing the duet with on Saturday."

"Oh, Will! I know who you are, I've heard so much about you already! Emmie just loves watching you sing in practice."

Emma's face filled red with embarrassment and gave her mother a glare.

"Ah, well I'll let you two get to practicing…"

"—Actually momma, we're just going to work on our Calculus—"

"Nonsense, Em. There's time to sing a little duet pre-show for your parents, don't you think?" Will knew Emma had sung for her parents when she was little but not since she'd entered middle school at that was about to change.

"Wha—no, no that's not necessary…Will, we don't have a good duet prepared anyway."

"I had one in mind that I thought we could work on…"

Before Emma could vigorously shake her head at this idea, her mom was already running in the kitchen to get her dad for the show.

"Thanks…Will, you know I don't like surprises!"

He liked the sound of 'knowing' something about Emma, and he definitely knew she hated them but she had to practice in front of someone other than Will if they were going to sing in front of a huge crowd in 3 days.

Emma's parents had come in and settled on the couch, they even called in Ethan who was less than pleased to watch Schuester singing some duet with his little sister. Martin, Emma's father, gave Will a few songs to pick from on their iHome and he knew just the one.

"Oh, I've always loved this one Mr. Pillsbury. Emma, think you can handle a little 'Endless Love'"?

Emma gasped at the song choice…this song was certainly one for people in love. She shook off her nerves though and joined Will at the front of the living room.

The music began and Will gave a quick wink before beginning his part.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

Emma could do this…she could this. It was just her parents…and the boy she was in love with.

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Will smiled brightly at her, she sounded perfect. He moved closer to Emma and took her hands in his looking into her eyes like there wasn't anyone watching. She couldn't believe they were holding hands…it was just for the performance obviously, but…still…

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh yes_

_You will always be_

_My endless love_

Ethan let out a big groan and rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds sitting up there when he got an idea. He knew one way to get Terri running into his arms for sex again. She'd be so torn up over Schuester if she saw this…she'd head straight for him now. Terri's plan obviously hadn't worked, but at least they hadn't found out it was him who gave her Emma's underwear. He discreetly moved his phone up recording video of them singing and holding hands together, 10 seconds was enough. He hit send.

_Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

_And forever_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

Jeanie Pillsbury watched proudly as her little girl sang so beautifully. It had been so long since she'd let her parents watch her sing. She couldn't help but notice the two seemed quite infatuated with one another and that Emma hadn't had one of her anxiety attacks as he held her hands.

_And love_

_I'd play the fool_

_For you_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_'Cause baby_

_You mean the world to me_

_I know I've found in you_

_My endless love_

Martin Pillsbury bumped shoulders with his wife next to him giving her the look that said, "Do you see the way these two are lookin' at each other?"

Jeanie just smiled and nodded, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

_And love_

_I'd play the fool_

_For you_

_I'm sure_

_That you know I don't mind_

_'Cause baby_

_You'll be the only one_

_'Cause no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love My love, my love_

_My endless love_

Emma and Will finally broke contact and turned to their "crowd" as they clapped and stood up going to hug their little girl.

Will's hands felt on fire, he didn't know what had gotten into him but he grabbed her hands and didn't want to let go. Emma didn't seem to want to let go either.

"You two sounded, oh, just so so wonderful! I'm so proud of you Emmie! And Will, I can't believe you got her to sing for us. She hasn't done that in years and we certainly missed that voice."

Will felt proud that he could help Emma with her little quirk with germs and now her stage fright. Maybe he could show her some other things too sometime.

"Well, thank you mom, dad, …and Ethan who's not even paying attention anymore..."

"Shut up, Emmie…I liked you better when you didn't sing."

Will couldn't stand her brother and this was just another reason why.

Mr. Pillsbury, who was about 6' 4" grabbed Ethan by the arm and growled something in his ear as Will and Emma headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Will wasn't even surprised to see every single item in place and order in her room. She had mostly shelves and shelves of books but at her desk there was a bottle of Purell and cleaners arranged from largest to smallest in front. On her dresser, sat an older television and above it was a poster of Audrey Hepburn. It was all so very…Emma.

She noticed he was looking around and grew a little embarrassed.

"I—I don't really go out a whole lot so I like to read, and clean."

Will loved her little bedroom and he felt a sense of warmth and homeliness from the surroundings.

Emma moved to sit on the edge of her bed and patted for him to take a seat. He sat down next to her and pulled out his books, he had forgotten he agreed to study for Calculus still.

But his heart started beating a little faster when Emma moved off the bed to grab a pencil and her calculator and when sat back down she was a lot closer than before. It registered that he was now alone with Emma Pillsbury, in her bedroom, lying on his stomach next to her shoulder to shoulder, in her bed…focusing on math was going to be a challenge.

"Alright, let's get started on Chapter 4…" she said as he mind began to drift off.

They went over some formulas for a little while and Will watched as she explained a couple difficult ones to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and he really wanted to drag his hand slowly up her back and into her hair… god, what was getting into him? That's when he remembered he was still with Terri. He had to back off. He still had a girlfriend, albeit one he probably was not going to be with much longer…

_It was after Emma had left last Monday when they had first sung, "American Boy" together. Will said goodbye to Emma and closed the door heading for the kitchen. He stomach was rumbling after all of that singing and dancing._

"_Hey mom,"_

"_Well hello little Kanye,"_

"_Ugh, were you listening in on me again? You know that basement is supposed to be soundproof for a reason…"_

"_Oh nonsense, Will. I'm your mother and I should be able to listen to my son perform! That friend of yours, Emma, she's quite the singer herself."_

_Will's eyes lit up at the thought of Emma and him singing close during that song. He'd tuck that memory away for a long time._

"_Yeah…she is pretty great."_

"_Very pretty too…and respectful, she doesn't seem to be very materialistic."_

"_She's not, at all. It's like she's got life figured out and…and well, I've learned a lot from her already."_

"_More than your girlfriend, Terri?"_

_Will was surprised at his mom's comment. He knew she had never liked Terri, "too materialistic and snobby…" they'd say. But Will just thought they wouldn't like any of the girls he knew because they never had before._

"_Well…I mean Terri's just a lot different then Emma."_

"_How so, honey?"_

"_Terri's…well she's patient with me usually. She really likes when we dress up and go out for dinners, she's pretty caring and I think she's starting to give the less popular people a chance for once. She seems to be glad I'm not doing the duet with Ella or Molly and chose Emma for the duet…"_

"_Oh is she? You think maybe that's because she didn't think Emma, being unpopular, was a threat to you?"_

_Will sat back in his chair thinking back on their conversations about Emma._

"_I…I don't know mom, she's hard to read sometimes."_

_Will's mom sighed in discontent, her son would have to figure these things out on his own. _

"_Do you think what you feel for Terri is love or…something else?"_

"_Heck, I have no idea…love? I mean that's for later on in life…I—I don't know if I feel that for Terri."_

_Will's mom looked at her son and knew the answers already._

"_Hm, well what about Emma? Do you think you have feelings for her?"_

"_Ma—maybe…I mean, I guess a little bit."_

"_Well, if you are starting to have feelings for Emma you need to end it with Terri. Emma doesn't deserve to think she's a rebound, son."_

"_I know—I know…"_

Will hadn't realized he hadn't responded to Emma in the last few minutes. She was staring at him, looking apologetic.

"Oh gosh, I—I'm sorry that I'm boring you Will, I wasn't sure how else to explain this one on number eight—"

Will had put his finger to her lips to stop her. She was never boring, not to him.

Emma had trembled at his lips touching her face. She wanted him to lean in and kiss her so badly.

Her lips started to part as he looked into her eyes, licking his lips, he adjusted his right elbow, trying to move closer and placed his right palm on her left cheek, moving the hair that had fallen in her face out of the way.

Just like the last time he had touched her cheek, her eyes closed instantly taking in the feel of his skin on hers.

Emma was about to lean and kiss him herself when she heard a door swing open.

She'd never seen Will's face so red in her life. They scooted away from one another and looked at Mrs. Pillsbury in Emma's doorway.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry you two…I—I just wanted to let you know that there's cookies downstairs. And Emmie, we've got some dairy-free ones for you."

"Thanks…momma."

Emma's blush was slowly going away, but the butterflies in her stomach weren't leaving anytime soon.

*

**A/N: You like? Let us know! :)**


	5. A Plan With Dairy

**A/N: Thank you so so much to all who reviewed! We bring you chapter 5! Only a few more chapters left :( This one is a little shorter to set up something big for the next chapter and that one's a lot longer. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

It's Thursday morning, and with the show only 2 days away everyone in Glee was getting prepared and focused for the big day.

Will had slept very well the night before after spending the whole evening with Emma's family. Her parents were such sweet people, and they insisted he stay for dinner. He noticed the cute little way Emma chewed her food at the dinner table. The entire rest of the night Will kept thinking back on that near kiss on her bed. He had thought he was attracted before, but he was all in now. The way Emma had trusted him and leaned forward, pleading him to kiss her, was just so…sexy.

She had been only an inch or two from his face and he wanted to kiss her so bad. He felt himself inching closer and when his touch met her cheek, she was a goner. It was clear she was begging him to kiss her with her lips eager and waiting. All he had to do was lean in but he kept thinking about the girlfriend he still had. He was about to just go for it when her mom had come in and stopped them.

He walked into first period and sat down in his assigned seat just as Terri walked in to join him in the back. They had Spanish II together and Terri was always copying off of him. He wasn't always the smartest guy, but Spanish was just natural to him for some reason.

"Will—we need to talk…"

He eyed her suspiciously; was she going to come clean about cornering Emma at the Community Center? Will was pretty livid with her about that.

"—Yeah, I think we do too."

Terri wasn't expecting that answer as he looked at her with frustration but she continued anyway.

"You know, you've been blowing me off an awful lot lately…when's the last time you took me out to one of the fancy restaurants we used to always go to? And why are you blowing me off to spend that time with….Emma?"

Will looked at her confused, how did she know?

"I know…damnit Will. Don't act like I'm an idiot ok, I know you blew me off yesterday to go to a "tutoring session", with...her."

He wasn't going to let her spin this on him, although he had lied a little bit to spend time with Emma that night. He'd told Terri it was just a tutor helping him.

"—speaking of Emma! What's your problem with her? What did you do to her on Friday??"

Shit. He figured something out…and apparently they had patched things up. Emma was really starting to get in her way.

"Nothing, Will! What—what exactly did Emma tell you?"

"She…well, she was pretty pissed at me. She thought I was acting like we were friends or something just to humiliate her...what did YOU say because I've never said anything to anyone about Emma!"

"Will…all I said was that I was uncomfortable with how close she was getting to you, that's all ok….and…and I am. You spend all your time with her now. And I SAW a video of the two of you singing Endless Love yesterday ok… don't play dumb. You guys were holding hands and everything."

This was going perfectly, Terri looked into his eyes and he looked so perfectly guilty. He wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon. Will was too much of a goody-good to do that.

"Terri… I—I'm sorry. I didn't know Ethan was gonna send you some stupid video with his phone. But for the last time we are JUST practicing! And obviously you said something pretty bad to her because she was crying her eyes out thinking I had tricked her and told you her secrets. Di—did someone else tell you about that…about her first kiss secret?"

Terri squinted her eyes in confusion. Ethan had only told her she took an extra pair of clothes everywhere…the first kiss thing was just a lucky guess that turned out to be right. It all clicked at once, Emma had told Will she'd never been kissed before …that little bush baby harlot… but she couldn't let Will know about any of this or he'd get too suspicious.

"Will! I don't KNOW what you're talking about anymore…I told you what I told her already. Now, can we please just drop this? And can you promise to stop seeing her so much? After this show, there won't be a reason to be around her so much anyway. You're MY boyfriend so quit messing around…"

Will hadn't even thought about that. He couldn't use excuses to spend time with Emma after this week. Their next show wasn't until January. Will felt that he needed to straighten up, Terri didn't deserve these mind games…something just wasn't making sense but Will decided not to push it after he realized she knew about the Endless Love duet.

"I—I'm sorry honey, please…just I promise to stop. But…I'm not going to stop being friends with her. I'm allowed to have friends that are girls, ok?"

Terri scrunched her face in anger that resorted to a pout face but nothing was cracking Will's expression.

"—Fine. Just stop holding hands with Bambi, alright? Friends DON'T do that. I don't care if it was for practice."

Will sucked in a deep breath. He didn't like all these little restrictions from Emma. In fact, after last night, he didn't want any restrictions at all. He wanted her, bad.

Terri looked over at him and he still hadn't said anything. They had to be ok…she wasn't losing that crown with the winter dance only a month and a half away. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his left arm upright on his desk.

"I'm sorry baby, this was just one big misunderstanding. Are we alright?"

He finally got out of his trance and thought maybe seeing Emma outside of school after the show could be possible….

"Um, actually you know I was thinking, maybe you and Emma could talk about this. You guys would really hit if off I think and then that way we could all hang out together?"

She didn't like this idea at all. Why was he being so difficult? Emma hadn't even gone down on him or kissed him or anything…it was like he was under a spell or something. She had to scare off Emma for good.

Before Terri could respond, the bell rang signaling the end of 1st period.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked off quickly not wanting to respond to that idiotic comment. Emma would NEVER be her friend. She needed a better plan than panties and secrets.

She needed to find Ethan.

Pulling out her phone, she smiled at the site. He'd sent two texts—make that 'sexts'—already and it was only 9. She texted him back telling him they needed to meet up at lunch to talk…and other things. Her mind drifted off to those 'other things' as she headed for her next class.

* * *

_It was only a few months ago when they started hooking up everytime Will left town, but Terri couldn't take her mind off of him. Everytime with Ethan was exciting, hot, and passionate._

_She loved that he was an ass. It turned her on more than any boy ever had. He had abs like Will's, well-defined and toned, but his hair was buzzed rather than curly. _

_Her parent's had gone out of town that weekend and Will's team was in Tennessee for Regionals with his summer league team. Ethan's summer league team hadn't made it through to the finals and Terri knew he needed to work out his aggressions. _

_As soon as she opened the door for him, he was all over her. He picked her up and slammed her against the nearest wall as she wrapped her legs around him. They made out for a few hours and Ethan suggested they head to her hottub for more fun._

_Terri was giddy to get into her new swimsuit which was hardly a swimsuit with very small bottoms showing off her ass and a top that didn't cover much. She'd wore it for Will once and he seemed almost offended to be seeing so much of her. What a bore, he was. She almost felt bad for using him to get the crown, but it never stopped her from doing anything to fix things._

"_C'mere baby…" he said in a gruff voice as he climed into the hottub._

_She followed him in and straddled his lap as he blatantly stared at her chest. They were getting pretty heavy in the hottub and Terri could feel his erection growing against her. She loved to tease him. They had only made out up to this point but she wanted more tonight._

"_Let's…head inside, you want to?"_

_He leaned back, looking up at her eyes for probably the first time in the past 3 hours._

"_Um…sure baby, what did you have in mind?"_

_Next thing they knew, Terri and him were inside on her couch, and she was rubbing him hard. He moaned and barked at her to finish what she started as he slapped her ass._

_She went down on him for the first time that night and she loved all the forcefulness and rough play he had done…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ethan! Ethan, get over here…"

It was finally lunch time and Terri had to think fast.

"Listen, I don't have much time to chat…I need a new plan. The panties thing didn't work—"

"—obviously."

"Shut up, what else did you say Emma didn't like? Cheese or something?"

"Dairy…she can't be around it or even the smell of it."

He started laughing and Terri didn't understand.

"—You know what you should do… get a carton of milk and throw it on her right before the show. She'll flip shit over the smell alone!"

"…that's…that's brilliant. And Will said he wanted us to have a talk too. I could make it look like he set her up to see me and then pour it all down her ugly little dress."

"Perfect…but baby, don't I get a little something for that info? Huh?"

Terri looked him over, did he ever stop thinking about sex? She just laughed.

"Sure, let's skip the rest of the day and head to the park. I'll have Mel pick up the milk for our plan."

They headed out for the park and Terri smiled to herself thinking about how well this plan would work.

"Get ready you mentally ill ginger freak, payback truly is a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Do you really hate Terri and Ethan yet? We hope so. Next chapter should be up in a couple days, until then reviews are hugs and love to us. :)**


	6. Beautiful Person

**a/n: Just wanna give a shout out to our gleeforum people who are commenting! We love you! :)**

**Enjoyyyyyy. And reviews are like chocolate + Jayma Mays, so yeah. And we have 7 and 8 wrote up and they are EPIC. So leave some love to let us know you're still following!**

* * *

Emma plopped down into her chair in the backstage dressing room. At last, it was Saturday. She started to reminisce on all of the events that happened in just the past few weeks. Her life had changed so much, and she had Will to thank for that. He made her feel beautiful, confident, and encouraged her every step of the way through overcoming her stage fright. She was a little nervous, but with Will by her side, she knew that she'd be fine tonight out there on that stage.

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt truly happy to see the girl staring back.

Emma smoothed down her silk royal blue A-line dress and grabbed some bronzer from the make-up counter she was sitting at and applied some to her collar bone. Her eyes were popping with new eyeliner and her hair was curled with a little bit in the center pulled back into a bobby pin. She reached for the red bow lying on the table when someone snatched it up.

"Need a little help?"

She smiled at Will in the mirror and quickly turned around noticing the flowers in his hands.

"Oh Will, orchids are my favorite!" as he held them out she took them from him and smelled them, flashing him a wide smile.

"I thought you could use some for the big show, being the leading lady and all…"

She thanked Will and got up to give him a hug. He was surprised but he accepted the hug, pulling her tightly to him and wrapped his arms all the way around her body. They fit nicely.

He took in her scent, she always smelled so clean and fruity like strawberries or cherries. They had hugged a little too long, when Emma finally pulled away.

"You better get changed for your first performance out there! You're going to do amazing tonight!"

His whole face was lit up with excitement. She loved when his passion came out and she could just see it beaming on his face.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. Oh here,"

He moved behind her to put the bow in. He gently pulled at the bobby pin to replace it with the bow and reveled in the feel of her soft hair in his hands. His hands moved down slightly lingering on her neck and shoulders before he took them away.

"There, it's perfect. You look… just, beautiful, Em."

His voice cracked at the end, and all Emma could do was look at him. How had she gotten so lucky to even have a friend like Will? She started to wish she had talked to him all those times at the pool sooner…

"Oh! I—I also wanted to talk to you about something."

"Mm, what?" Emma replied, turning around to slip on her heels.

"Well, you know, I talked to Terri about all of this stuff that happened and…she, she just thinks it was all a big misunderstanding and, well she told me she really wants to apologize to you for making you feel cornered. She wants to make things right and start over."

He was careful with his words about Terri, he didn't want Emma to freak out on him now and had told Terri to wait until after but she insisted on seeing her before to make things right.

"Oh—oh, Um,…you know, I just don't know, this seems…not like Terri. Are you sure she said she wants to talk to me?" Emma pointed to herself in disbelief. What could Terri possibly want…she certainly wasn't going to apologize, was she?

"Yes, she definitely wants to see you. Em, don't worry. Everything's working out for the good. C'mon, she's waiting by the entrance of the stage.."

Will scooted her along, he was eager for them to work things out…the quicker they made up and became better friends, the more he could see Emma in the long run.

It was the perfect idea.

Emma didn't understand why he was being so pushy and she was growing more nervous by the second. She felt Will's hands slip away from her arms that had moved her towards the stairwell.

"What're you—"

"I've gotta get in costume, you go on, you can watch me from the back after Terri patches things up."

"O—Oh, ok…Yeah, alright. Good luck, Will." She gave him a look of earnest care and love.

"You too," he winked and then she was alone.

* * *

Terri waited at the door anxiously for Emma. It was just between the two of them. She didn't need the cheerios around to do this job.

Emma finally reached the bottom step and saw her standing there with her arms crossed…she didn't really look apologetic.

"Hey Bambi, don't you just look cute as button tonight with your little 6 year old bow and everything…" she let out a laugh.

"What do you want Terri?"

"Well, I'm feeling like we need to have another chat…it doesn't seem like you're really getting the message."

She sounded cold and rude, like she was patronizing Emma.

"Wh—What message? I… Will and I are friends, nothing more."

"But you wish it was more…don't you? You just dream about stealing my boyfriend from me and kissing him and singing…oh I don't know, Endless Love together?"

"How—how do you know about that?"

"Well how else would I know? I told you before and I'll say it again…Will tells me everything." She snapped at her, emphasis added to the word 'everything'.

"No—No, No. He doesn't. Will has a good heart, you're just lying to make me stay away from him. Will is so much better than you, Terri. He deserves a lot better."

Terri sighed in annoyance at Emma's attempt to fight back.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to say this but looks like I'm going to have to…you know why he 'cares' for you Emma…you're a charity case. He's a man, and when he sees a vulnerable, babbling little thing, he acts on it. I, being President of the Celibacy Club, haven't given into his ways….so we've been fighting a lot. And, clearly he thinks he can get you in bed in a heartbeat so he picked you for the duet, he built up your confidence a little, he wanted you to feel like you mattered to him, just long enough so he could get into your pants. And you've ate every single thing he's said up. The fake apologies, the compliments…"

Emma held back the tears and bit her lip in frustration almost causing it to bleed.

"STOP! Just—just stop it already! I'm sick of you trying to mess up our friendship. We have something you and Will are never going to have. He built up my confidence by pushing me to do things I'd never try without him…he didn't just buy me a nice dinner and say I was 'hot'. And when…when he touched his hand to my face to wipe away the tears that you and your friends brought on, he told me that I mattered to him. He cares about what's in my heart, not just what's under my bra like he does with you—"

"That's it you little bitch,"

And in one quick motion Terri pulled the carton of milk from her purse and walked up to Emma shoving it at her nose then poured it all down her dress as droplets of dairy flicked across her new shoes.

The last time Emma had ever been so close to dairy was that day at the dairy farm…she slowly peered down in horror at her dress. She was soaked in smelly, vile milk. Emma wanted to vomit. The smells….the cold liquid…it gave her goose bumps and then she suddenly felt very light headed.

Terri looked at her in shock. Emma was paler than usual, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head…she didn't realize it was _that _horrifying. Ethan wasn't kidding about her having fainting spells for years after the incident.

But it was too late to feel sorry, she told herself. Emma had gotten herself to this spot she was at now. So Terri did what she had planned on doing before she walked away…

"Goodbye Emma, oh—before I forget. You'll really have to thank Will for sending you down here to speak with me. He knew you'd just give into his charm and do anything for him like you always do, it was all his idea. He just figured you were too smart to meet with me again on your own terms."

And suddenly Emma was alone again for the second time tonight and all she wanted to do was run. Run away from this school and all of the people inside it, especially Will. It all made sense now why he was so eager to get her to see Terri and then just run off. The flowers, the hug, the lingering fingers through her hair and onto her neck…it was all just setting her up to do as he said. Again.

Emma was so overwhelmed with the anger brimming inside of her that she just took off running.

* * *

As the drama with Terri and Emma had been playing out, Will was performing his first number on stage with a couple of the guys performing "Sexy Back". He was so excited for Emma to see his performance and the dance he had been working on for weeks.

Throughout the song he kept looking out into the audience searching for red hair, at the end of the number he lingered a little longer on the stage with the guys just looking…

Where the heck is she? I'd been doing those damn hip hop moves for weeks to show her…

They finally rushed off stage and Will headed down the stairs to search for Emma. He almost slipped on a spot and squatted down to get a better look.

"What the…hell…is this, milk?" he thought he was alone but questioned it out loud anyway.

"Yeah, that's some milk on the floor man." One of the guys from Glee, Kameron, piped up walking towards Will.

"—Oh hey Kam. Hey—have you seen Emma anywhere by chance?"

Kameron just looked at him with a solemn look shadowed across his face.

"Man, Will…I—I got some bad news for ya. Emma…she ran off, probably home. I was headed upstairs to get into costume when I saw it."

"Wha…what did you see Kameron?"

"…Emma and, and your girl Terri. They started arguing and—and then Terri called her a bitch and whipped out a jug of milk. She poured it all over her man. It was…horrible. I wanted to stop it but—I don't know, I just couldn't move. I'm sorry, Will. I should've done something…"

Will couldn't believe it. Kameron Jones, one of the best running backs in the state, infamous for picking on Emma, felt sorry for her. He'd come up with the name "Bambi" and "Ginger pygmy". He never broke a sweat making her feel bad but he looked pretty messed up right now.

Will had never seen him look so upset before.

"It's..it's alright Kameron. Just—which way did she go?"

He pointed out the doors headed for the outdoor lunchroom area. Just as he started to take off running, he was pulled back.

"Kameron, I oh—Terri!"

"Hey honey, I've been—"

"Get your manipulative, cold hands OFF of me."

She was stunned, what had gotten into him. Nobody had seen what happened so it couldn't be…

"Will…what are—"

He pushed her hands off of his chest almost using enough force to push her down and balled his fists up.

"I'm just so…so angry. I can't even look at you." He barely got the words out through a clenched jaw.

She looked up to call out to him but the door at the end of the hallway had already flew open and was now closing shut.

He just hoped with all his might that she was still at the school…she had to be, he needed to see her more than ever right now.

He took a deep breathe when he finally saw that glimpse of red hair. There she was sitting faced away on one of the benched seats at a lone lunch table.

Will approached her with caution. He had finally caught on to just everything Terri was capable of and figured she had spat more lies at Emma's fragile heart. He could hear her sobbing and sniffing back tears as she was wiping at her dress with Clorox wipes. Her shoes were sitting next to her covered in milk and one looked like it had broken in the heel.

It was now or never.

"Em…Emma, it's me."

Emma suddenly stopped crying. She didn't move to face him, but her head popped up and she sat the wipes down on the bench.

"I'm—" she cleared her throat trying desperately to be strong.

She tried again, "I'm… done with Glee."

At least she hadn't run off yet, he thought to himself.

"Why are you quitting?"

She ignored his question and continued.

"I'm done with Glee and I'm done with you. Whatever speech or moves you were going to try to do on me, just save it. I don't care anymore, I don't care…about you."

"Please…please don't talk like that Emma." His heart was slowly breaking but he kept moving towards her at a slow, quiet pace.

When she didn't respond for a minute, he moved closer.

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time you met me? Emma, do you?"

She sat there still and didn't respond again.

"Well you just said, 'hi Will, would you like a strawberry?' And you smiled up at me, just standing there looking at me with those big brown eyes…"

He inched closer and closer standing about 8 feet away from her still.

"…I didn't reply at first. I didn't even know you knew my name but here you were giving me fruit on a hot, miserably slow day at the pool."

Emma sat there listening to him still faced away from his view squinting her eyes in confusion. She didn't know where he was even going with this.

"And eventually, I looked down at you and you were still waiting patiently. I couldn't help but take one. They looked so clean and…and plump."

Emma was sick of these games and she finally twirled around to see him painfully close, standing only a foot or two from her.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" she stared at him with intent anger.

"You didn't even know who I was…and…and yet you offered me something. Because that's who YOU are. You've been giving and giving since I first met you and you do it with others too… and those kids, the ones you invest in at the community center, you give to them to by listening. But you know when you give back the most, where your smile shines the brightest? When you're confident and singing your heart out…"

Emma didn't understand why he was saying all of these things and she didn't want to hear anymore of his speech. She figured he was just trying to get her to perform so he didn't look like a fool.

"I'm leaving,"

Will closed the distance between them and finally made contact, putting his hand on her shoulder lightly. He was relieved when she didn't push it away. Emma was too stunned to move.

"Will…please just stop. Please, if you have any ounce of caring for me you'll just leave me alone."

"No, no…I'm not going to do that."

Emma finally stood up and turned to face him but she looked past him in sadness. He wanted nothing more than to just pull her face into his hands and kiss her until he saw her smile again. He tried to get her to meet his eyes but she wouldn't do it. He looked at her face and it seemed hollowed, empty, and he begged to fill it.

Emma sighed and figured she had to talk eventually.

"…This was honestly all an act, just admit it. The secrets you told me, the flowers tonight, saying that I was beautiful to you, tying my lucky bow in my hair and lingering…y—your hands on my neck…it was all leading up to nothing just so I could fall for…for Terri's and your headgames."

"Emma, please …please let me explain." Will knew it was risky but he grabbed her hands in his and pleaded with his eyes. She stared at his shirt for a moment and he thought she was going to look up but then she looked down at her shoes quickly. She just stood there, unsure of what to do now.

Emma knew she shouldn't let him explain, she should just run and not let him back into her life, ever. But some part of her heart deep down still believed all the things Will was doing for her and trying to fix things now was because he cared about her.

"First of all, I had no idea what Terri was planning and honestly, Em I just thought that she wanted to patch things up and try to grow to understand me more. NEVER, on my life would I go along with what she did tonight….I—I care about you so much, that—that seeing you like this now is killing me. It's killing me because I care for you so much that if given a choice, I would choose you over Terri."

Will knew he was saying too much but these feelings had been bottling up for the past two years and it was time to get them out in the open. He had to open up to Emma if he was going to ever expect the same from her. She still wasn't looking at him but seemed affected by his words, listening intently, so he continued,

"You're an amazing person, really. I envy you for your courage, your determination, your intellect. It all makes you beautiful. Your complete selflessness, eve—even the way you always wipe door handles before you touch them…maybe people find you doing that quirky or weird, but that's one of the things I love most about you."

Emma stood there holding his hands in complete shock. She didn't mean to, but she grasped his hands a little tighter at the word 'love'.

"You are the most honest and impartial person I know. You're truly a beautiful girl Emma, even though you sometimes hide behind a fear on the outside, what's on the inside is probably the strongest heart and intelligence I've ever seen in my life…I'm telling you none of this is OR ever was an act."

She couldn't believe it, she hadn't forgotten to breath…

He stood there worried that he'd overwhelmed her and tried to save the situation.

"So…what do you say we get this show on the road? I mean…you can go onstage in the dress you've got on… but I know we've got extras in the stage closet—and they're cleaned every week. What do you say?"

Emma _finally _tilted her head up to meet his eyes since the accident had occurred and what she was frightening and comforting at the same time. Those green eyes were full of honest and compassion. He wasn't faking any of it, and she let out a little smile at him. He smiled back instantly with the light reaching into his eyes.

She took a deep breath and finally spoke,

"Ok Will, let's do this."

He let out a nervous laugh and then couldn't stand it any longer. He reached out to hug her pulling her into his arms in excitement and spun around as her feet flew off the ground.

Emma closed her eyes and couldn't help but smell him and take in the warmth and closeness they were sharing. He finally pulled back but they were still holding one another.

Will looked into those eyes and knew that he never wanted to see any sadness in them again. If given a lifetime, he would make sure those eyes only showed joy and happiness.

Still holding her in his arms as they looked at each other, he was consumed by emotions and leaned in kissing her softly on the cheek.

Emma savored in the feel of lips on her skin. She closed her eyes momentarily, thinking of how far they'd come.

Will pulled back with the biggest grin on his face and Emma shared a similar one. For once, she didn't even care about the germs, even though the mouth is very dirty and germ-filled, because with Will…it didn't matter.

She wanted him to do more things to her, even if they were unsanitary. She looked down bashfully, realizing her face probably showed every thought she was thinking.

He blushed when he realized the affect he had on her from just a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready, Cinderella?" He winked at her jokingly.

She winked back at him, "let's duet."


	7. Crazy For You

**A/n: Hey readers! Thank you again for all the pleasant reviews!! We bring you another chapter with only 1 left in "Crazy For You". Sad, we know :( So please continue reading and reviewing because we love you guys!**

**

* * *

  
**

Will and Emma quickly walked up a flight of stairs to join everyone in the backstage dressing rooms. After their hug they were both pretty messy so Will had to get into a new suit as well. They walked in to see every member of Glee standing in a semi-circle all facing them and smiling.

"What, uh, what's going on guys?"

Sharon Ames looked at the other girls in Glee and then looked to Emma as they all nudged her to speak for them.

"We—well, um the girls and I all wanted to apologize to you Emma. I'm sorry we haven't had your back and some of us were your worst critics, especially when you first joined Glee. But the truth is, you're the best female vocal we've got and we're….well, honored to have you be on our team."

Emma swallowed hard not being able to even comprehend what was going on. First Will swept her off her feet and kissed her cheek and now some of the most popular girls in school were…treating her like an equal?

Another girl, Ella Brown stepped forward to speak. Ella was one of the most intimidating people, more than any Cheerio, in the school. She had been dancing and singing since she could move and won countless pageants year after year. She moved to pull Emma towards the huddle of girls and spoke up.

"Yeah, Em, we know we were pretty, well downright awful before, but…we want to help you. Kameron told us all what Terri did and that's pretty messed up. We'll understand if you don't trust us now, but at least give us a chance. We need—well, we need but we also want you in Glee together with us. Would you still be a part of this?"

Emma looked around at all of the girls who had pushed her down, spit on her shoes, gossiped, called her names, and suddenly, they looked…human and, vulnerable. All of them had tears in their eyes and make-up smudged from wiping. They had truly felt the sorrow and toll it had taken on Emma for so long. She looked back at Will who was standing there looking pleased that everyone was finally seeing the Emma he saw everyday.

The last one to say something was Molly Johnson, class President two years in a row.

"When we first heard about what Terri had done, well we were furious. She had taken advantage of something you couldn't necessarily control and it seemed so… pathetic. But then we all realized, we're no better than her. We've all done things to hurt you and…"

She started to cry again and Emma moved closer to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"…we—we just never want you to feel like you don't belong, because you do. You'll always have a place with us in Glee."

Emma thanked all of them for their apologies and told them it truly all forgiven and in the past. She couldn't believe the turn of events tonight.

Just then Mr. Adams came pushing through and pump fisting.

"Oh god, they are loving you guys! Mike, that last solo was insane! And Ella, Molly…the duet of "Defying Gravity"…I've never heard anything like it! I can't believe how well things are going and we still have our finale duet!"

He looked over at the group noticing Emma's mess on her dress and Will's too, he smiled a bit assuming something had transpired between the two and then looked at the girls all circled around Emma with tears in their eyes.

"Wait—what's going on—"

"—Don't worry about it Mr. Adams, now get out there and tell some more corny jokes. We've got work to do!"

He smiled at his pride and joy and with another pump fist he was gone.

The girls turned to Emma and Holly walked towards her with a brand new dress and a pair of heels.

"Here, Emma. Hurry up and change, when you're done c'mon on out and we'll help re-do your hair and make-up! And you boys get out of here, we've got work to do."

The boys all chuckled and headed out to wait outside the dressing room.

"See you out there, leading lady!" Will called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Emma laughed and then headed to change.

* * *

Five minutes later, Emma opened the sliding changing room door and noticed all of the girls looked all put-together now and we're circled around a chair in front of the mirror.

"Take a seat, Em!"

For the next ten minutes they did her make-up, curled up her hair, and chatted about all the boys in Glee. Emma felt like a princess with all of her friends dressing her for the ball. They had brought in all of their make-up and made Emma feel the most beautiful she's ever felt in her life. Ella handed her the bow whispering,

"Now I can't put this in your hair like Schuester did earlier, hope that's alright."

She winked at Emma who had a bashful look on her face.

All the girls chimed in when they saw Emma's expression.

"Oh girl, I've never seen him act so protective of anyone either! The boy's got it bad for you…"

"Yeah, no kidding. Emma, we've all been in duets with Will and I think everyone of us would agree that the way he looked at you yesterday at rehearsal when you guys were singing… it, well, damn we're jealous. He's never looked at any of us that way."

"Seriously…Pillsbury, he's obviously in love with you."

She looked around at all of them in shock. Feelings, sure…Emma had felt that he cared and had maybe a crush on her. But in love? Did he really feel for her the way she had felt for him for so long?

Emma just laughed nervously and shook her head, "I—I don't know about—"

"—we do. He loves you, Em. It's shown in the way he acts around you and when you're cleaning the handles on things, he's always got this sparkle in his eye watching you."

Before she could even process what was being said Kameron banged on the door.

"C'mon girls! Emma's gotta get out there, it's showtime!"

She got up abruptly and all the blood rushed to her head. So much had happened and she didn't have anytime to process it, but the show must go on.

"Get it girl!" They all yelled as she headed to the curtain pulling it back.

* * *

Will's palms were sweaty and he couldn't shake the emotions he was feeling, but then she stepped out onto the stage joining him and she literally took his breath away.

Emma looked at Will thinking about all the things the girls had just told her and she felt confident and knew that this was truly something special. It was time.

Silence as the audience waited in anticipation and then it began.

Will stood a few feet from Emma and begin singing,

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Emma looked out into the crowd finding her parents who looked so proud already and she hadn't even started. It had been years since she performed for this many people, but then she looked over at Will smiling in adoration. He gave a little nod giving her reassurance like he could read her thoughts. So she began,

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_You'll feel it in my kiss because_

_I'm crazy for you_

Emma walked closer to him and they stood only a foot or so apart looking at one another,

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

Will took over, still meeting her stare and closed the distance pulling her up into his arms, twirling her around, and slowly brought her down

_I never wanted anyone like this_

As he put her down, Emma moved to grab his hand in hers and they smiled out at the crowd as they both joined together,

_Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_im crazy for you,_

_Crazy for you_

_Crazy for you_

Emma finished her last solo line, not letting go of his hand.

_Its all brand new, im crazy for you_

Then Will followed in perfect sync,

_and you know its true, im crazy, crazy for you…_

He stunned Emma as he picked her up and cradled her just as he had done that day in the rain and they both finished together,

_its all brand new, im crazy for you _

_and you know its true, yeah, Im crazy for you_

_Crazy for you baby_

_I'm crazy for you._

The crowd went wild with applause and every single person, besides Terri and her Cheerios who stood at the entrance door, stood to give them a standing ovation.

All the jocks whistled at Emma as Will set her down and they bowed together as the rest of the Glee club came forward to join them.

It had been Will's greatest show ever, and he couldn't believe he'd just performed with Emma Pillsbury.

* * *

After the shoe, Will met up with his parents having a few hugs and congratulatory words. He said goodbye to them and decided it was time to do something about Terri. Just thinking about what she had done still made his blood boil.

Spotting her over by the Cheerios he marched up to her with one purpose and one purpose only. He took a deep breath as he approached the group and tapped Terri on her shoulder.

"Hey Terri, can we talk?"

Terri whipped around, surprised to see him come to her so soon. She had thought he was still upset about the Emma thing. They were practically making love with their eyes on stage and it really pissed her off. What an embarrassment to her reputation, but the show had gone pretty good.

"Oh sure…"

"I mean privately."

Terri wasn't sure what he was going to do but she figured as long as she kept her friends all huddled close, he wouldn't do anything too…drastic.

"Honey, what you have to tell me can be said in front of my friends as well I'm sure."

Will was stunned at what was coming out of her mouth. Didn't she realize what he was about to do? He bit down on his lip, unsure of why she was acting so ridiculous. If she wanted it this way then he would do as she wished.

"Okay Terri, we," pointing between them "are through."

All the cheerios gawked at Terri just waiting for the drama to unfold.

"Wh—What! I—I don't—"

He cut her off in anger, he couldn't stand to be around her much longer without throwing something across the room.

"We are finished. I can't believe what you did tonight and then making it seem like I was part of the plan all along… How dare you even think that you could do that. What kind of sick person does that to some innocent girl?"

"Your breaking up with me because of the mentally ill ginger freak?! You've got to be shitting me—"

"DONT YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! She might be a freak to you but to me she is the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Terri grinned smugly, trying to keep her cool around the crowd that had now developed around them.

"Oh really Will? Because I can think of about 90% of the student body who would happily disagree…"

"You are so goddamn shallow! I'm not talking about looks. I'm talking about her heart and her character, and you know, she's just as beautiful on the outside too. She's everything you're not,"

Terri looked at him in shock; she'd never seen Will so angry about anything.

"…and believe it or not that's one of the things I like most about her."

"So let me get this straight…you're dumping me because some floozy has a "nice" soul."

His anger grew at the word 'floozy' alone so she continued,

"Well, Will…why don't you go take her virginity and THEN come talk to me when you've got that out of your system…"

"Terri you're pathetic. I can't believe I stayed with you for as long as I did! This has NOTHING to do with me wanting her only to take away her virginity. In fact, this has nothing to do with Emma. This is about you and me and how unbelievably ridiculous you are. You're irrational and you never consider others over yourself….Terri, to break it down for you, Emma believed in me and showed me how you truly care about someone you love. All she did was open my eyes to the ridiculous person you've become. She trusts me even after everything you and your little boy toy, ETHAN, tried to do to tarnish our relationship. She has class and courage, which is more than I can say for YOU."

It felt as though half the student body was standing around laughing at Terri now and cheering on Will. She had to play it cool, detached. She feigned her words.

"Is that suppose to hurt me or something? She's obviously brainwashed you…", her group of Cheerios were laughing at this sad display and Terri wasn't sure if it was with her or at her now.

"Well you know, I don't care if she 'brainwashed' me or not. She cares about me and encourages me in my talents, and DOESN'T carry me around like a personal ATM!"

She was running out of arguments now, oh god, this was bad… grasping at straws now she shouted at him,

"Believe it or not Schuester you really had no money in the bank to begin with!"

Will didn't care that her arguments we're making any sense at this point… he didn't want to waste any more time on her.

"BOTTOM LINE TERRI, we're through. Goodbye."

He pushed through the crowd as Terri stood there while everyone laughed and the guys began to pull out dollar bills shoving them in her face asking if she'd be their boyfriend now.

* * *

As Will got further away from the noise and was left alone with his thoughts he was finally at peace. He had no feelings for Terri and began to feel a weight lifted off his shoulders.

He could finally be with the person who, in his world, was his light…the person who calmed him the most, Emma.

* * *

Will had hoped Emma hadn't left yet because he couldn't wait any longer to see her. She had honestly never looked so stunning in his life, and now…now she could be all his.

He ran through the hallways searching for her and was about to pull out his phone to call her when he saw her through the windows sitting on the curb at the front entrance of the school. Taking off, he couldn't wipe the big smile off his face as he ran up next to her.

"Em! I've been looking all over for you!"

She turned and a big grin played across her face seeing him all out of breath.

"Hi! I—I, well I looked for you and waited outside the auditorium when you were talking to your parents but my brother told me earlier he was gonna be there right after the show so I figured I'd catch you tomorrow or something…"

Will gritted his teeth thinking about her douche brother. He didn't even treat her like family, it was disgusting and he despised him even more than he ever had before all of this began.

He figured Emma had headed out before she heard the fight happen with Terri.

"Well—um, where is he? That was at least…15 minutes ago."

Emma looked down at her shoes, and let out a small puff of air.

"Ethan's…well, he doesn't always come through for me."

Will almost laughed thinking that was the understatement of the year. Did Emma not know what he'd done—

Sensing his thoughts, Emma cut him off before he could even speak.

"I know about what he did. Well, at the time I—I had no idea and even the night he filmed us singing together I got suspicious but didn't think he'd do something like that. But I…well, he, we—I…"

Emma swallowed, trying to gather words.

"…he's the only one besides my parents who knew…a—about the dairy thing. After I sat there crying in the lunchroom tonight, I just knew he had been in on all of it. The…the clothes thing…the video…everything. I get s—so angry with him for doing things but I guess I always thought he'd stop one day."

Will wanted to hug her right now. After everything she'd been through in life, she wasn't jaded and cold. It was honestly a miracle.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling on about my brother… I—I really wanted to tell you that, that you were SO amazing tonight, Will. Your passion out there just inspires me so much. I'm sorry I've put you through so mu—"

He joined her finally, sitting on the curb and put his hand on her knee. She instantly felt a shock shoot through her body.

"—Em, don't even apologize, for anything. You were never at fault in any of this."

They shared a quick glance at one another and as much as she didn't want to leave or even move his hand from her knee, she had to go. Her parents would be at home waiting with a cake and more celebration.

She moved to stand up, "Um, an—anyway, I—I guess he's not coming tonight. I've gotta call one of my parents. Why did I even let him insist on driving me here—god, he's—"

"—I'll take you home. Yeah, c'mon, it'd only be fair. You make me look good on stage, I give you a ride home…what do you say?"

Emma nodded her head and they took off for his car. As she walked up to the door, he grabbed a wet wipe out of his bag that he'd carried around for weeks because it reminded him of Emma and moved to open the door cleaning the seat off for her.

"What a gentlemen you are.... Thank you, Will. That was very sweet."

"Anything for a princess, right?" He smiled as she laughed at his cheesy charm and they headed out of the south parking lot. As Will pulled up to the stop sign leading out of the school, he glanced over into the north parking lot and spotted…a Ford explorer. Ethan's ford explorer.

Before he could pull away, Emma glanced over to and saw something more inside.

"W-Will…I think that's my brother…an—and Terri in his car together."

The thought just coursed through his mind that he hadn't told her they were finally broken up. He had been so overwhelmed earlier that he had forgotten to bring it up. He also didn't want it to seem like he was expecting Emma to jump into his arms right away…but he had hopes that she would, eventually.

He reached across the console and grabbed her hand staring at her.

"Em, Terri and I are done. I couldn't be with someone so…so selfish and the way she hurt you…unforgivable. "

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry I got into the middle of things and messed everything up—"

He squeezed her hand tighter before lacing their hands together and Emma looked down at their hands with delight. She hadn't meant to mess things up…but she was more than happy to hear he was now single, finally.

"Don't even say sorry, Em. Terri, she….she was just holding me back from the person I'm supposed to be. The person _you _showed me I could be."

Still sitting at the stop sign, Emma reached across and pulled him in for a hug. She couldn't even find the words to say right now. She'd never felt happier and cherished in her life.

"Will…I—I, thank you."

He grabbed her tight and felt the heat from her embrace. He loved the touch of her hair as it flicked across his face.

"—for, for what?"

Emma pulled back and sat in her seat looking forward with blushing cheeks and a smug smile. She had felt him smelling her hair again, and she knew then… The girls were certainly onto something earlier.

"Ahmm, just because. Now let's get me home! My parents have a cake waiting with my name on it!"

He looked over at her and couldn't really read her sudden excitement but it warmed him to see her so excited and thinking how adorable she was with her parents, how much she respected them.

"Alright, let's get outta here!"

And they drove off into the night sharing a new joy and zeal for life.

* * *

Five minutes later they pulled into Emma's driveway and Will quickly jumped out to open her door.

"Will…you don't always have to do—"

"Nonsense. It will always be necessary for you." He whispered into her ear in a deeper voice.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to this handsome boy being so charming...and sexy. Did he say always? Oh god, her knees were growing weak already as they walked up the stairs and stood on her porch.

"So…um, some night huh?" he wanted to make a move so bad, but he just broke up with Terri. He wanted her to be ready and he wasn't sure she was yet…her lips looked so soft and glossy though.

Before she could respond, he continued.

"Um listen, I—I need to be honest with you. You, you're gonna think I'm crazy but Emma…I've had a crush on you since freshmen year."

Her mouth gaped open, she was _not_ expecting to hear that.

"Th-those two summers I worked at that pool, I-I had always thought you were the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. You just carried yourself in this strong way, but when I approached you and you looked up at me with those…those eyes… I saw a loving, vulnerable girl who, who I wanted to get to know. Em, I didn't pick you to be in the duet just because I'd done it with the other girls, I picked you because…because I have feelings for you. And I—I just wanted to spend more time with you. I…I really, really like you."

He looked into her eyes searching for a response and as he finished the last of his confession, he took her hands in his and moved closer.

Emma couldn't move. She thought, well she pretty much knew he had some feelings for her but…not for ….2 years. That's how long she had held feelings for him, it was crazy to think he had shared those feelings to then. She had no idea…she couldn't speak, she just stared at him and met his eyes with overwhelmed expression.

Will waited, and waited…she wasn't saying anything. She held his hands but her face looked…just in shock. Was he really that off about them? Was it too soon? God, he had to get out of here now. He cleared his throat, dropped her hands and took a step back.

"Um, ah, ok, well I-I should head home…um, I—congratulations on, on everything Em—I'll see you Monday."

And he headed down the steps off the porch not looking back.

Emma quickly snapped out of her trance. She had to act now or he'd be gone. She couldn't wait any longer.

"WILL, STOP!" She practically shouted.

He stopped in his tracks befor e reaching his jeep and turned to face her.

She could hardly stand from the shakiness his prescene and touch always gave her and made her tremble.

"—I only joined Glee for you. N-Not that I-I… didn't enjoy singing—I do, because I do love to sing you know, but it's—"

Will shook his head a little in confusion trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Em—what do you mean?"

She took another deep breath,

"Will, you are the reason I even went to try out and join Glee…w-when you stopped working at our pool this summer…I missed seeing you everyday. I…I've hated the pool since I developed my fear of germs…but, but you were there in your, your sunglasses and…well uhm, what-what I'm trying to say is that, I only joined Glee and only came to the pool because…I've always had a crush on you. God, I—I hated singing in front of people but I knew if I came into Glee, I'd get to see you everyday….I, I have feelings for you too, Will."

She stopped shaking and stood there waiting for his response now. Her brow was knitted with fear as he stood there idly. Oh god, she really shouldn't have shared that much…she sounded like some sort of stalker trying to be around him.

But suddenly, she remembered something.

He stood there unsure if she was just confessing to make him feel better, he didn't want it that way….had she really had the same feelings for him since freshmen year too? How was he so oblivious?

She interrupted his thoughts,

"—you…you never really needed Calculus help that day did you?"

His face broke out into a grin and he looked down in embarrassment, kicking a piece of gravel away from him.

"Ah—yeah, I…I guess I didn't know how else to get you to spend time with me. I guess, I thought maybe I'd overstepped my boundaries after asking to practice, practically…everyday, and the times I grabbed your hips…well, the whole "it builds chemistry thing" was sort of a lie just to touch you and I thought maybe you were uncomfortable with your…germ thing."

His cheeks were fiery red, he had officially dug himself into a hole.

Emma walked down the steps to meet his eyes as he spoke.

"Will, it doesn't matter when you touch me. I—I actually don't even think about."

"You don't—"

Will couldn't even finish his sentence as Emma grabbed his tie and pulled her to him only centimeters from his lips. She whispered softly, "No… because it's you."

She closed the little space between them and kissed him with everything she had.

He was stunned but accepted her kiss immediately. But all too soon, she pulled back, self conscious that it wasn't good enough, it was afterall her first kiss.

"Oh, Em…"

He grabbed her hips and pulled himself closer as his left hand trailed up to settle on the side of her face.

She stared at him with wide eyes and swallowed.

"God, you're sexy when you're nervous…"

And in one quick motion, he leaned in as her eyes fluttered shut and his lips met her soft, supple ones. This kiss was slower, more sensual until Emma's arms came up to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss and letting his tongue slide into her mouth. He moved his hands up her sides and into her hair finally doing what he'd wanted to do for years and each lingering spot she felt him touch began to burn. She moaned quietly into his mouth and he pulled back.

"D-Don't make those kinds of noises Em…" he said breathless.

"Why?" she wondered, not meaning to ruin things by making noises.

"Because…I-I can't control myself for long when you make noises like that."

A blush covered her face as she realized the effect she had on him and the breathless, subtly sexual tone in his voice.

"I'll be more careful next time."

He smiled at the slip-up and was happy she wanted a next time too. There was just one more thing that would make this night perfect…

"Emma, would you go to the winter dance with me?"

She shook her head yes and pulled him in for a big hug as he lifted her up off the ground in excitement.

He had her in his arms now and he never wanted to let go.

* * *

**A/n: So what did you think? **

**In our next chapter, we think you will REALLY love what we've got in store. :)**


	8. A New Beginning

**A/n: We bring you the final chapter of "Crazy For You"! Notice the rating change ;) It's bittersweet since this our first little fic as team Radicalbella but there will be many more to come! (And more to review of course!) At the end of this chapter - we have a "ch 9" but it's a teaser for our next upcoming project so definitely check it out! Well, enjoy!**

**Also - here's some visual imagery I meant to post awhile ago: /1qficcollagej Just teen wemma/tethan action.**

* * *

7 months later…

It had been seven months since Will and Emma had shared their first kiss together in front of her house. Since that night they had took things very slow and Will asked Emma out on an official date two weeks after the winter dance. Over the course of those seven months, they grew in their relationship and got to know each other more without everyone trying to pull them apart and being riddled with deception.

May had finally approached and everyone was preparing for the biggest dance of the year. The winter dance that Will had asked her to after their kiss had been the most fun either had ever had at a dance. Terri didn't get the winter crown and it didn't look as though she'd be getting the Prom crown either. She'd been dating Ethan for about 4 months, "officially" anyway, and while she was still on the Cheerios, it seemed her break-up with Will brought down her reputation.

But the Junior-Senior Prom was the biggest event at McKinley High and all the girls were hunting for their dresses while the boys tried to find their date for the big day.

"Will, you were amazing today, even better than Mr. Adams in there."

Emma was referring to a mash-up the guys had put together for the girls for fun in Glee practice today.

"Oh, whatever…but you looked like you were certainly enjoying yourself…just wait until the dance." he winked at her and licked his lips trying to be seductive but failing.

Emma just laughed and pushed him in the shoulder jokingly.

"You're such a goofball, Will. But speaking of the dance, I know we were supposed to get dinner with my parents for Kate's birthday but I think we're pushing it to 7 instead of 6, is that alright? It's just—the girls and I were going to get our dresses today." She loved that Will had wanted to actually attend Emma's little sister's birthday dinner.

Will smiled at his lovely girlfriend. He still couldn't believe that he finally had her.

He laughed at Emma's cute frantic behavior,

"Em, you realize the dance is only 3 days away now?"

"I know, I know! I just haven't found the perfect dress…I—I want to look, perfect…for you."

He pulled her into his arms and smiled down at her.

"You always do, honey." And he leaned down to kiss her gently on the tip of her nose.

"Have fun with the girls, take your time until you find the right one. Just give me a call when you guys are headed out and I'll meet you wherever Kate chooses to go."

She couldn't believe she hadn't gotten so lucky with Will Schuester. Emma leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling away.

"Alright, I've gotta go now then. See you later…darling" and pulled him in for a quick, hot kiss.

"B—bye, Em." He caught his breath; she never stopped surprising him in their relationship together.

Emma was giddy with happiness and left the school to meet Ella, Molly, and Natalie at the mall. She was determined to find the perfect dress today.

* * *

It was finally the day of Prom and everyone was running around town doing last minute touch-ups and getting their nails and hair done.

Emma's mom had splurged a little on their daughter's first prom because they were so excited she finally had a suitable date who they knew treated Emma well. They just loved Will. She let Emma get her nails and toes done before she went to a professional salon for her hair. They had pulled her long locks up into a stunning up-do and Emma felt like she was flying. She decided to be bold today by letting people touch her feet, hands and hair because she wanted so badly to impress Will.

And Emma also had an ulterior motive for being extra glam tonight because unlike the winter dance, she was in the running for Queen this time.

Little, lowly Emma Pillsbury had made a complete transformation from the turn of events this year. But like Will, she was humbled and knew that status meant nothing if you didn't recognize the person you looked at in the mirror and the person your parents had raised you to be. Yourself.

She was still best friends with Natalie who had dumped Jacob a couple months ago and ended up dating a senior, Matthew Briggs, who was taking her to Prom now.

As they finished doing Emma's hair she turned to see herself in the mirror and her breath caught in her throat.

"Honey, you look gorgeous. Whoever you're going with will have to pick his jaw up off the floor after he sees you."

Thinking of his reaction, Emma's cheeks flushed hotly imagining this look combined with her dress. It was like nothing she'd ever worn before and she couldn't wait to get home and change into it while putting the finishing touches on her look.

* * *

On the other side of town, it was just three and Will was putting on his tux complete with a canary yellow tie. He looked himself once over in the mirror, put some cologne on, and walked out to join his parents for a late lunch before he left to pick up his corsage.

"Oh, Will…you look so dashing. C'mere," and Mrs. Schuester pulled her only son in for a hug.

"…You're growing up too fast you know. Before we know it you'll be standing in front of me in a wedding tux."

Will gulped at the thought, "Aw ma, don't get so emotional on me now. It's just my junior year."

"I—I know honey, I'm just so proud of you, that's all. H—have you thought about what you and Em are gonna do when college comes?"

Mrs. Schuester was quite thrilled when Will broke things off with Terri and she instantly fell in love with Emma. She was good for her son. He'd never looked at Terri the way he looked at Emma, which confirmed her suspicions that her son was in love.

"I don't know… I mean we've talked about it some but if we have to be long distance than I know we'll make it through. I don't want Emma to base her decision off of where I go. As much as I want her with me at college, I want her to be happy and pursue what she wants first."

"Well that's very mature of you Will, it sounds like you've really thought about your future with Emma."

"I—I have. I mean, Emma pushes me to grow and be a better person. She tells me when I'm being a jerk and encourage when I put on a good performance. She just isn't afraid of being herself, saying what she thinks. And when we hang out all afternoon watching movies or something…I still don't want her to leave. She's just a natural beauty who doesn't even realize how amazing she is….I—well—"

"—sounds like you're in love with her."

Will let the words sink in and tried to process it all.

"I'm—I don't know, aren't I too young to be in love? You and dad didn't meet until college."

"Honey, everyone's story is different and everyone's time for love varies. It has no limits."

He finally understood that phrase as he sat there thinking.

"…then I guess…. I guess I am." He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and thanked his mom and headed to find his dad in the home office.

There really were no limits to love, and Will finally admitted that he was in love. He had the sudden urge to tell Emma, but he didn't want to scare her away with it. Those were powerful words to share and they both had never said it to one another.

He needed to get his dad's perspective on things.

* * *

"Dad, you got a minute?"

Mr. Schuester looked up from his laptop and took off his glasses.

"Sure, son. What's up?"

Will wasn't sure how else to ask this so he just came out with it.

"Well…I think I'm in love with Emma…I mean, I know I'm in love with Emma. But…do you think I should tell her now, or—or wait for a better time?"

"When's a better time to tell someone you love them, Will?"

He folded his arms across his chest and smiled at his son with a smug expression.

"I—I guess you're right. I was thinking I'd tell her tonight…"

"I think that's a great idea, you know, I told your mother at a dance too. We were dancing and I just whispered it in her ear. Drove her crazy—"

"—dad, dad… c'mon. That's my mom your talking about!"

"Sorry son, but…just know, if you share these words with her and she tells you back. Things are likely to change in the relationship quite a bit…"

Will shook his head lightly in confusion at his dad's comments.

"…physically, I mean. More things tend to happen when you tell someone you love them…it just changes everything. But in a good way, and if you mean it, which I think you really do…then it only makes a relationship that much stronger."

"S—so.."

He'd already had the sex talk with his dad when he first started dating Terri but things were different now.

Mr. Schuester cut him off, reading his thoughts.

"Son, if you love her and she loves you…and she is READY, and you know from the bottom of your heart that she is ready to take that next step—well, then…I think it's something to consider. But ONLY if Emma is ready because son, if you pressure her…I swear I'll—"

"I—I got it, dad. I would never want Emma to be pushed into doing something…I mean, I'm ready but…if she's not, I—I won't even suggest it. In fact, I won't suggest it at all until I feel like she is ready."

They nodded at one another and understood he would wait until Emma voiced that she was ok. It could take months, maybe years, but he would wait.

Will headed out the door before his dad spoke up again.

"Oh, and there's another thing you need to know."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Use protection. I don't care if she's on the pill or not, you are responsible for protection just as much as she is. I—I, well that's all I'm gonna say. Are we clear?"

Will nodded again to his dad and headed out the door to pick up his corsage before he'd drive to Emma's to take her to the dance.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Will had his corsage in hand and was sitting in Emma's driveway. His mind was running a hundred miles a minute, he just couldn't wait any longer to see her.

He checked his watch, 7:55.

"Good enough, I can't wait any longer."

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Pillsbury who both ushered him in to sit down on the couch.

"Emmie's not ready yet but she'll be down in a few seconds. Would you like something to drink?" offered Mrs. Pillsbury.

He loved being around her parents; they were so hospitable and sweet. Just like Emma. Today he was a little more tense then usual though. His feelings for Emma being really brought to this attention today made him realize just how special she is and how important it is to be liked by her family.

Except Ethan, he'd never get used to Will being around but he could certainly deal with that exception.

"Ah, no, I'm good. Thank you though."

They sat there for a moment when suddenly they both look awestruck with amazement as Will turned around to find Emma.

He was speechless as well.

Emma let out a big smile as she saw Will and began to head down the steps.

She was wearing a canary yellow gown made of silk with halter straps and a lower cut then she had wore to the winter dance. The dress had reminded her of the one Kate Hudson had worn in "How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days" that every girl fell in love with. The back of the dress dipped low to the small of her back and it flowed out with a small train. She wore black heels with bows on the side that peeked out and a black, shimmering pendant necklace with black earrings.

His mouth was gaping wide open at the side of her. He couldn't believe how undeniably sexy she looked. It reminded him of the day he'd first seen her at the pool clad in her yellow bikini. As she reached the bottom step he finally found his legs and moved to accompany her.

"E—Emma, you look… absolutely gorgeous."

The salon girls were correct, his jaw had indeed dropped and Emma was thrilled.

"Thanks, Will. You looked very handsome yourself." She said as he put his arm out for her to take.

Will almost jumped at her touch. He couldn't believe how quickly Emma could turn him on sometimes... This was one of those times.

"U—Um, we… we should get going though."

Mrs. Pillsbury chimed in,

"Not without a couple pictures, you two!"

They both smiled at one another and agreed a few pictures would be nice. After Mrs. Pillsbury grabbed her camera she headed back into the room with a new jumpiness in her.

"Oh—I'm just SO excited! You guys are going to have so much fun tonight! I wish your father and I could stay to hear all the stories after the dance!"

"—wait, where are you guys going?"

"Oh Emmie didn't tell you? We go on our annual ski trip every year! It's a little late but we just hate those big crowds on Spring Break…"

Her parents weren't expecting her home tonight and his parents already knew he was staying at Kameron's. The temptation to move forward in the next step with Emma just got even more tempting… he was going to have to be careful with himself…with his hands, anyway.

They moved closer together and began posing for pictures. Emma's mom snapped a few and then told them to get into a new pose so Emma moved around to face Will.

"Here, …Will. Wrap your hands around my back and look at me. Momma's got a picture of her and daddy at their senior prom like this where they—well they're looking at each other and I've always loved that picture. I want one just like it."

He hesitated to touch his hands to her bare back knowing what kinds of thoughts he was already having…

"C'mon, here.."

Emma took his hands and moved them to settle on her back and suddenly let out an inaudible gasp at his touch. It made her heart skip a beat or two feeling his warm hands on her skin.

He loved the feel of her soft, normally unexposed, skin against his fingers. She made him crazy, but he was ready to get to the dance and enjoy that same sensation as they danced together.

Will and Emma had agreed to take things slow in their relationship and learn to communicate with words before getting really physical with one another. They'd made out many times but if it got too heated, one would pull away before any clothes ever fully came off.

He remembered one time in particular when things had escalated pretty fast…

_On Fridays and every other Saturday, Will and Emma would go to the community center together and hang out with the children just playing sports for a few hours together. _

_But on this particular Saturday at the end of February, the center had taken the kids on a field trip to the Planetarium in Cleveland and Will and Emma decided to stay at his place watching movies and ordering pizza._

_His parents left them alone around 7 as they headed out for dinner and a show at the local Theatre. _

_Will had been sitting on the couch with Emma's legs in his lap while "Fever Pitch" was playing. A few minutes after they left, Will moved and took Emma's legs off of him as she let them fall to the ground. She kept watching the movie thinking he was going to get popcorn when she noticed him staring at her._

"_What?"_

_He wasn't sure what to do. They had made out many times but, it'd be in the moment or something and he didn't want to just ask. With Terri they had never just sat together, it was like as soon as they were alone she'd jump on top straddling him. He enjoyed Emma's timid demeanor though, and from time to time she would initiate it and pull him to her. Those times really turned him in on but he liked that it was a bit of a guessing game._

_Except tonight._

_He'd spent the whole day trying to make a move and they'd share a few kisses but his mom or dad would barge in and they'd pull apart quickly._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he responded to Emma's question by moving her closer to him so that they were sitting cuddled together with their legs out along the couch both facing the television. _

_She smiled in the warmth of his body up against hers. He always knew when to be affectionate and when to hold back with her. The private moments were the most special to her._

_Suddenly, Emma grew hot and her eyes widened at the feel of Will's soft, wet lips on her neck leaving little kisses everywhere. Her pulse quickened with each kiss and she didn't want him to stop._

_She involuntarily leaned her head back into the nook of his shoulder, begging for more._

_When Will felt her move closer to him, he continued on, taking his hands and moving them up her thighs and resting them along the sides of her stomach._

_At the feel of his hands rubbing up her body, Emma turned around to face him and leaned in kissing him with all the arousal she was feeling now. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he moved his hands up to sit on her lower back as they lay horizontally together. _

_Will continued kissing her and flicking his tongue in and out as they both grew hotter. He moved to cup her ass in his hands as she quietly let out an "Oh gosh"._

_He took his hands off immediately thinking he had moved to fast tonight. He'd never grabbed her ass in such a vigorous way but the way her curves looked in the tight jeans she wore tonight were too much to handle._

"_N-no, Will…I, I want them there."_

_He looked at her with a 'are you sure?' look and she nodded quickly._

_She gasped a 'yes' wanting his touch on her when he spoke again,_

"_Well then I hope you're ok with this—"_

_And he placed his hands back on her, flipping them over so he was lying on top._

_Before she could speak, he covered her mouth with his again. Emma's hands moved to the ends of his T shirt and pulled it up slightly, skimming his waist with her nails. He groaned into her mouth and moved down to kiss her neck, sucking and leaving kisses on different areas._

_Emma let out a small laugh at his pleasurable noises while he continued moving down her neck._

"_H-hey, if…I can't make those noises…you…you can't either."_

_He didn't say anything but moved to her collarbone pulling her cardigan back a little off her shoulder taking his trail further._

"_W—Will..." she said nervously._

"_Too much again? I—I'm sorry Em, when you're in my arms I…I just can't—control myself…"_

_He moved to get up off of her when she pulled him back to her using all her force and their bodies bumped together._

_It sent a shock through both of them as he quickly began kissing her again, sliding his tongue along her mouth._

_Emma could feel herself starting to get wet and also felt the pressure of Will's excitement growing against her leg. _

_She continued though, letting him gently kiss and lick at her collarbone._

_Emma moved her hands down again to his waist and this time she dipped below his pants on his backside skidding her fingers along the waistband off his boxers._

_Will let out a soft moan and she moved her hands back and to his front pushing her hands up his shirt scratching lightly along his defined abs._

"_Ohhh god, Em…"_

_He involuntarily bucked his hips at her touch and pulled up a bit, moving his thumbs to pull her sweater up exposing her flat stomach, he had barely made contact with the skin just before her bra when she grabbed his wrists not letting him move any further._

"—_Will, Will, we can't. I know I kept going but—We…I—I'm so sorry, I, I just, I'm not ready—"_

_Emma looked up at him and then looked away in embarrassment, biting her lip._

_He moved back trying to calm his urges down and they sat up together while Emma pulled her sweater down to cover her stomach._

_He took a deep breath, still getting his pulse to slow down and looked over at her. She looked as if she was biting back a few tears. Moving closer, he took one hand in hers._

"_I—I want…listen, Emma…we—well, you"_

_He cursed himself for not being able to calm down, but she had aroused him more than he had ever felt in his life. Trying again he pulled her face to his._

"_Look at me…Em, I don't want you to feel bad about anything, ok? Please don't at ALL, because I want that to happen when we're both ready. Especially, for you. I—I don't have a sister or anything, but I know that… for girls that's a very…um…emotional thing a—and I don't want you to feel pressured to do that with me if you aren't ready. I'm not going anywhere so there isn't any rush of any kind, so, …are, are we ok?"_

_They were more than ok as Emma understood that he was going to be as patient as she needed him to be. For the next few months leading up to Prom, they still hung out just as much but didn't allow themselves to be alone for too long at each other's house and Will resisted pulling at Emma's clothes when they kissed._

* * *

As Mrs. Pillsbury finished taking pictures of the glowing couple, they turned and Will led Emma out of the house waving goodbye to her parents.

The drive to the dance was spent in comfortable silence as they held hands and rode along to one of their favorite songs, "Home" by Michael Buble.

* * *

When they arrived at the dance and walked in it was already packed with people dancing and having a good time.

The dance was held at one of those expensive, flashy hotels in one large ballroom and all of the lights dangled around them as they walked under an Eiffel Tower tunnel that had been set up.

"Paris-themed, huh?" Will looked down at Emma.

"Yeah, it looks pretty good. Only a little bit cheesy."

She joked back, bumping him in the shoulder as they walked towards a table to set down their stuff when they ran into Kayla Fox and Joel Parcell, one of the couples they would be running up against for Prom King and Queen.

"Hey Em! Oh my god, you look…amazing! So totally, Kate Hudson…"

"Aw, thank you Kayla! And look at you—your gown is just gorgeous."

All of the people who had been nominated for Royalty were very likeable couples in the school and each of them getting along with each other.

They chatted a little more while the boys talked sports until the other couple headed for the dance floor.

Will pulled Emma's chin to look up at him.

"Hey, if you don't want to dance with so many people out there with all the closeness…a—and germs, we can just hang out at the table until it clears out some. It's whatever you want to do."

Emma knew it would be clammy, hot, and people all around, but she wanted to be in Will's arms more than anything right now—including being clean and safe.

She reached over grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"Nope, I'm doing this! Get out here!"

He laughed and was touched by her courage to do such a thing.

For the next hour and half they danced and danced holding each other close and barely breaking contact between each song.

During one of the slow songs, Emma looked past Will's shoulder and could see that Terri and Ethan had finally arrived but his hands were snaking everywhere and they'd probably be leaving soon to do other things. She huffed a little at the sight, but then remembered who she was with and realized it didn't matter anymore what else was going on around her.

At about 10:30, it was finally time to announce the winners.

Everyone huddled towards the front of the stage, Emma clinging to Will as sweaty bodies began bumping elbows with her. He looked down at her facing towards the stage in front of them,

"You ok, Em?"

"Y..Yeah, I'm fine. It'll be alright."

"Ok, you just tell me if you need to get out of the crowd…"

"Thanks, Will."

She smiled sheepishly at his concern and protectiveness of her as he wrapped his arms around her body from behind and they waited for the results.

"…And you're Prom King and Queen for this year are,"

Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"…with an astonishing landslide, Will and Emma you are our Royalty!"

All the students around them clapped and hollered as the two smiled giddily while receiving their crowns.

"But by request of the Glee club, we've got something a little special for you two and your song together if you'll head out onto the dance floor now."

They smiled widely at each other and took the middle of the floor while everyone circled around them waiting.

A few moments later, an all-too familiar song had begun to play in the background.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

They looked over at the Glee club and the guys began hollering for Will but settled down when he pulled Emma into his arms, looking into her eyes, he mouthed the words to his part, as did she.

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that…_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Everyone started to fill the dance floor as their song continued and they were absolutely full of happiness. Will was amazed at Emma's beauty as he stared at her the whole time with their bodies wrapped together. He could spend the rest of his life with her, and that's when he knew this was the right time for it…

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

He swallowed and looked down as Emma had now laid her head on his chest,

"Em—Emma,"

"Hmm"

"Emma, I—I just wanted to tell you,"

He leaned down to her and whispered in her ear just as his father had done years ago,

"I love you so much, I—I should've told you sooner but I needed you to hear that. I—I'm just so in love with you."

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you…_

Emma's heart started beating wildly and her eyes shot open as she heard those words. He waited a moment, not sure if she was going to say them back when Emma stood on her toes pulling his neck to her closer, she looked him in the eye.

"Will, I love you too…and I—I've known for awhile but I was waiting for the right moment to say so…I'm completely in love with you,"

She choked back a few stray tears on the last line and he wrapped her tightly around him smiling as everyone began to clear the dance floor now.

"Oh god, Emma I just don't want this night to end, I just want to hold onto you forever,"

"…It—It doesn't have to…" she replied, almost whispering.

Will pulled back to look at her as the final song began to play in the ballroom,

"A—Are you…sure? Cause, Em, I want to, really I do, but I—I don't want you to feel like you have—"

She cut him off with a kiss and then pulled back.

"Will Schuester, I'm crazy for you."

And that was all he needed to hear.

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he took her hand and led her through the crowd to the exit and to the car as they got in.

"M—my parents are out of town now…and Kate's at a friends house, Ethan won't be home at all tonight…s—so.."

"You want to go to your house?"

"W-Well, hotels are just…just so dirty and—"

"That would be perfect, Em."

* * *

As soon as they walked into her house, closing the door, Will held her close and pushed her against the nearest wall, his hands moving all over her back as he kissed her passionately, their tongues colliding with one another.

Will moved down her neck with kisses as Emma stood there trembling at every new touch.

Reaching for her zipper on the dress, he started to pull down when she moved back and murmured breathlessly,

"Upstairs…"

He nodded his head quickly and swung her into his arms carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Will set her down on the edge of her bed and threw off his jacket, pulling at his tie quickly taking it off too while Emma laid down watching him.

"Get over here,"

She told him in a sultry tone and Will was immediately on the bed moving to straddle her as she lay back.

Their mouths met in a heated passion and Emma started unbuttoning his shirt while Will pulled at her zipper on the side of her dress.

As she unbuttoned him, he leaned up pulling his shirt off and Emma's hands immediately shot for his chest, feeling the rippled muscles,

"Oh god, Will" she moaned as he sat up shirtless in front of her.

"N—now it's your turn," he smiled at her sweetly and seductively as he turned and pulled her so she straddled on top of him now. He unzipped the rest of the dress and it fell to her waist as she pulled it up over her head tossing it to the ground, and his hands immediately found the sides of her stomach leaving hot kisses along everywhere he moved.

Emma shuddered at his touch and he pulled back to look at her, drinking in the sight in front of him.

Her smooth, freckled skin looked absolutely breathtaking and her strapless lacy black bra and panties made him groan at the sight. She reached up to pull the pins out of her hair and shook her head letting her curls fall around framing her sweet face.

"Y—you look…just…so, so sexy, so beautiful."

Emma blushed at his words and started to feel less self-conscious about herself as she moved kissing down his chest.

"O—Oh god…" he watched her glide down his body as her hair flicked across his skin, and reaching his buckle she worked it off noticing the growing bulge and started unzipping his pants.

"H-here,"

He reached down to pull his pants off as she did as well and they bumped heads.

"S—sorry," they both said in unison, shakily.

He pulled her face to his and kissed it as she laughed into his mouth.

"Wh—what's so funny?"

"Us."

She pulled at his pants and flung them across the room leaving him in his boxers.

"O—oh damn,"

Will's head popped up to see Emma as her eyes looked up and down his body.

He'd never heard her curse before and it sounded, so adorable and sexy.

She blushed realizing she let her thoughts slip into vocal reactions but he pulled her down to him kissing and moving his hands along her back. His hands slid under her panties as he grabbed her ass,

"go ahead, Will…" she whispered to him as she continued kissing his neck and face.

He pulled at her bra and then flipped them again so he lay on top of her. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and they both moaned together at the immense heat and contact.

As he held her in his arms, he was in awe of her skin and her beauty showing in the moonlit room. He truly felt the impact of love as she began to shake underneath him.

"E-em,"

"Are—are you still alright?"

"Y…Yes, I—I'm just nervous. I—I've never done this before…"

Will loved her shy, timid behavior she still showed sometimes in moments alone together when she just wanted to be perfect for him.

"Well…neither have I. E—Emma, you have no idea…how…how much I love you. You truly are my…my Cinderella."

She looked up at him and kissed him sweetly before pulling back,

"…and you're my wonderful Prince... But I think I do know…h-how much. Will, ever since I saw you at the pool, a—and grew to know you more…I knew I wanted you to be my first…"

Will bent down to kiss her neck again as she flushed in insecurity,

"I—I knew then too, Em…and…I knew when I looked in your eyes,"

He moved up to kiss her softly on the forehead,

"—I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life, making sure the light never left your beautiful,"

Kissing one closed eyelid,

"brown"

Kissing the other,

"…eyes."

She opened her eyes to feel his lips on hers slowly kissing, tenderly and sweet as he moved his hands up between their bodies, cupping her breasts in his hands.

"O—oh god, oh Will…oh.."

She shut her eyes tightly at his touch and bit down on her lip. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

He finally moved to pull her panties completely off her legs and she grabbed at his waist band before stopping,

"Wi-Will—"

He cut her off, reading her thoughts.

"I—I've got a condom, one sec,"

He moved off the bed and reached for his jacket pocket as Emma enjoyed the view.

"I—I didn't buy these until tonight, I don't want you to…to think I planned on trying to do…this. I wanted you to be…ready. And I still do. Em, I—I gave you my heart a long time ago…and I'm ready to—to give you the rest of me now."

She smiled at him as he came back to the bed and she reached down pulling the last of their clothing off and sliding the condom onto him leaving no barriers between each other. He moved to lay on top of her pausing as she spoke up.

"…Will, I—I've been on birth control, for, for a couple months now…I want this too."

He grinned widely at the realization that they _both _wanted this just as bad as he looked down at her.

She gave him a nervous, but excited smile,

"…I love you, Will. I…I want you now. J—just please go slow…"

He nodded and with a last deep breath, pushed into her, grabbing her hips against his. They both gasped at the warmth and unimaginable feeling. He began to feel a barrier and after a few seconds of hesitation, Emma grabbed the back of his legs and arched up, pushing until he was fully inside her.

Emma let a small tear fall from her eyes as she winced in pain,

"I—I'm so sorry Emma."

"N—no, it's…it's okay, just…give me…time to adjust." She replied breathlessly.

Looking into each other's eyes they each found what they were looking for… confirmation, love, and trust. They had found love in one another, a place to call their home, and most importantly, where they belonged with each other.

Will kissed her softly on her neck as he pushed in and out slowly, as Emma lay beneath him withering at his touch and feeling him inside of her now.

"E—Em, I…I…can't last...very long. I—I've just waited so long to…to feel you and to show…you, how much I care."

She opened her eyes seeing his embarrassment,

"Will, it…it doesn't matter."

He bent down to suck at her neck and moving to her breasts as she moaned and that was all he needed as they both came together with beads of sweat dripping off their necks and down their bodies.

They rested for a moment, looking into each other's eyes with a look of exhaustion and love before he gently moved off of her and laid down next to her keeping her close as her back curved into his body.

He wrapped his arms around her as she breathed out, finally catching her breath.

She looked out into the window and her arms came to rest on his as she whispered,

"I love you…so much, Will." And she moved around to kiss him sweetly, one last time with a promise. The promise of a lifetime.

"I, I love you too Emma."

They shared one last smile and as he felt her breathing slow evenly out in his arms, he whispered,

"Who would've thought I'd have fallen in love with the girl I met at the pool. Emma Pillsbury, I'm crazy for you."

Emma smiled at the sound of his honesty and love as she fell asleep and he kissed her shoulder, falling asleep moments later.

* * *

**A/n: Let us know what you think! Even if you're just now reading this fic we would appreciate all your thoughts/comments!**

**Much love! Ohhh and a BIG congrats to our beautiful show for picking up a Golden Globe!!**


	9. Teaser for Giving In

**Here is our teaser for "Giving In" - be on the lookout for this next project soon! Let us know your thoughts - we've got outlines in mind but we're always open to comments and suggestions!**

* * *

It had been a year since the worlds of Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury had collided. Some speculated it had been coming on for awhile, others had no idea, but no one expected what had really happened.

_Will had finally gone for it with Emma last year in the fall after the kids had won Sectionals when he realized he was in love with her. It took her standing there crying in that wedding dress telling him she felt "heartbroken" being around him that really struck him. He had just ended things with Terri but the divorce papers hadn't been signed by anybody, yet._

_Emma was ready to leave and hoped she wouldn't have to see Will because it was going to be that much harder to walk away. The rational side of her brain told her that he grabbed her arm in a moment of desperation because they were best friends and he didn't want to lose the one person who was his biggest fan…but the other part, her heart, hoped and begged for his feelings to finally match hers after two years of longing._

_Sucking in a deep breath, she headed down the hallway stopping in the light of the window to see through watery eyes that maybe things would work out. Tomorrow was a new day, and a new start…she wiped away the lone tear sliding down her cheek when she looked down the hallway and saw a familiar face._

_Will…_

_He ran up to her, took the box, and Emma watched breathlessly as he put a finger to her mouth before taking her in his arms for a sweet kiss. She watched his lips move towards her knowing nothing good could come from this – but she couldn't stop him and she knew her body wouldn't let her anymore. She gave in to his embrace and kissed him back, involuntarily grabbing at his arms to hold him as close as she could almost pinching him to see if he was really in front of her right now…_

_And that was enough to give her a glimmer of hope to continue waiting for her one and only real love._

_After Will pulled away and waited for her reaction, she took a moment but finally opened her eyes to find him staring with a mix of excitement and worry. She told him that she wanted this too, but that he should figure his life out first and continued rambling until he attempted to pull her in for another kiss and this time she touched her finger to his lips._

_"Let's wait, Will…would you wait for me?"_

And so he did.

But to both of their dismay, life had taken hold and shook them around like it always seemed to in the past.

And he was still waiting.


End file.
